Starting Over
by Clato 27
Summary: Katniss, Gale, and Prim's parents are killed in a house fire so they are sent to live at Trinket's Orphanage. Story's better than summary. Title inspired by Clove.from.district2. Ships: Clato and Fannie. (Foxel and Peeniss in later chapters) Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Katniss turned over in her bed, the smell of smoke causing her to open her eyes. Fire surrounded her. Everything was on fire. Panic controlled her.

_What do I do? What do I do?_ Kept echoing in her mind.

She heard a little cough from the room next door. "Prim!" She yelled. The burnet ran out the door to see her sister's room also engulfed in flames. "Prim!" She yelled again.

"Katniss" Prim yelled. It was quiet, but still there. Katniss ran into the room and grabbed her sister

"C'mon Prim. We have to get out of here" Katniss said. She could barely breath because of the smoke.

Prim coughed and Katniss took the 12 year old in her arms and carried her out of the room.

Katniss ran out of the house and set Prim on the grass in front of the house. _Where's mom, Gale, and dad? _Katniss looked around frantically, but didn't see her brother and parents anywhere.

Katniss ran back into the house and up to her brother's room to see him on the floor unconscious. "Gale!" She screamed and kneeled beside him. She threw his arm over her shoulder and dragged him out of the house.

She dropped Gale onto the grass and fell down next to him. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was yelling and sirens.

* * *

The taxi pulled in front of the huge brick building and a sign that said Trinket's Orphanage in bright pink letters. A woman stood on the porch. Her face had so much powder on her face she looked like a ghost. She was wearing very tall pink heels, a pink dress, and pink heels.

The driver unloaded their luggage and got paid by the woman. "Good luck kids" he said before he drove off.

"Hello children!" The woman said in an unusually perky voice. "I'm Ms. Trinket, but you can call me Effie. Come in. Come in." She said and lead them into the brick building.

She stepped behind the desk and said "Can I have your ages so I can place you in a room. I'm sorry we're not really prepared."

"Katniss and I are 16 and Prim is 12" Gale said jest urging to his sisters as he said their name.

"Perfect" Effie said writing something down on her clipboard. "Just follow me." She walked down the hall. "Dinner is in a half hour so get situated and after dinner I'll have someone shoe you around."

Effie stopped in front of a blue door and knocked once. A blond boy poked his head out. "Peeta this is your new room mate, Gale Everdeen. Gale, this is Peeta Mellark" Effie said.

Peeta grinned and opened the door. "One rule" Peeta said. "The top bunk is mine."

Effie led them down the hall and took a few turns. The sisters were surprised they didn't get lost. Effie then stopped in front of a door pink stickers on it and knocked once. It opened to reveal a small dark skinned girl. She grinned. "I'm getting a new room mate!" She squealed and jumped around excitedly.

"Rue, calm down. This is Prim Everdeen. Prim this is Rue Abbey" Effie said. Rue grabbed Prim's wrist and pulled her into the room, slamming the door.

Effie then lead Katniss down another few hall ways. "I'm sorry, but your room mate is 17 so a year older than you. I don't think it'll make a difference, but I try to pair up by ages" Effie explained. And stopped in front of a plain white door. And knocked once.

"Come in" a male voice called. Effie opened the door to reveal a small girl with raven black hair and a tall boy- almost to big for the bed- with blond hair laying on one of the beds.

"Clove this is Katniss Everdeen. Katniss that's Clove" Effie said not acknowledging the boy.

"And I'm Cato, Clove's boyfriend" the boy said raising his hand. Effie walked away leaving Katniss alone with the two teens. "You must be new" Cato said.

"Of coarse she's new, bonehead" Clove said and smacked him on the head. Katniss walked in and put her suitcase on the empty bed.

"So, what you in for?" Clove asked sitting up and looking her over. "You don't have to tell if your not ready, but I'm warning you. We're going to find out eventually."

Katniss sighed. "Lost both parents in a house fire."

"Oh" Clove said. "I was left on the porch when I was three days old. Only had a blanket and a note saying my first name and birthdate."

"Car crash coming back from the hospital when I was born. Been here since I was two months" Cato said.

"Great life stories" Katniss said folding her clothes and putting them in the empty dresser.

* * *

Gale lay on the bottom bunk talking up to Peeta who lay on the top. "Do you play football?" Peeta asked.

"Yea. I was the quarter back at my old school" Gale said.

"Great. Tryouts are next week and our quarter back graduated last year." Peeta said. "I'm wide receiver, so is Cato and Thresh is our center. Marvel's the halfback and Finnick's the tight end."

"Who are Cato and Thresh?" Gale asked.

"They live here. You'll meet 'em later" Peeta said.

* * *

Rue talked non-stop to Prim while she put her stuff away. "Are there any pets here?" Prim asked quietly.

"Yes" Rue said. "There's a stray, Buttercup, and Effie feeds him and he sleeps in the Landry room. He's not technically a pet, but we still treat him like part of the family! Well, except for Clove. She hates him."

"My sister hates cats too" Prim said. "But I love them. I always wanted one. Can we go see him?"

"Yes!" Rue said and they skipped out of the room.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. You'll meet everyone else next chapter. Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! That's all I have to say…**

Chapter 2:

After dinner Cato showed Katniss, Prim and Gale around the orphanage. "That's Annie" he said pointing to a girl with chestnut coloured hair. "She saw her mom get hit by a car when she was eight. She's a little crazy, but you'll lover once you get to know her."

He then pointed to the tall bark skinned boy she was talking to. "That's Thresh. When his mom died from cancer his dad dumped him with his grandparents. They died a few years ago. They still haven't found his dada."

"Foxy got taken by social services because her dad abused her" Cato explained pointing to a tall red headed girl. "Next to her is Marvel. His parents left him at their house when he was five. The bank foreclosed and they found him nearly dead when they went to check out the house."

"Then there's Peeta" Cato said. "Both his parents and his two brothers were killed in a car crash when he was 6. The small girl is Rue. Her mom's in rehab for drug addiction."

Two boys ran by them. "That's Ruben and Rory, twin brothers. Don't ask me to tell them apart because I can't" Cato said. "Mom died during childbirth and dad dumped them here."** (Ruben is the boy from district 3 that set up the mines in the 74th Hunger Games. If you have read any of my other stories than you know I have a mini obsession with him…) **

"Is that it?" Gale asked.

"Pretty much. All the other kids have a shot at being adopted" Cato said.

"What do you mean?" Prim asked.

"Most people want one kid under four" Cato explained. "and not one that has only lived an orphanage. See ya later" he said and walked away.

* * *

Katniss walked into her room, a knife just missing her head by an inch. "That's a first, you didn't scream" Clove smirked and threw a knife across the room. Hitting the bullseye on the small target on the wall.

"Why would I scream?" Katniss asked.

"All the others did" Clove said. Katniss smirked and walked over to her suitcase. She pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"I've done archery since I was four. Your knives aren't going to scare me" Katniss smirked loading an arrow and releasing it. It landed right next to Clove's knife on the target.

"You can stay" Clove said.

"Was that a test?" Katniss asked.

"Yep. And your the first one to pass out of 13 girls" Clove said. Katniss smirked and flopped down on her bed.

"You had 13 room mates?" She asked.

"12, not counting you. They all got adopted because they were girlie and didn't play with knives. I've had 597 interviews and they all had one" she said staring at the ceiling and twirling a small knife between her fingers.

"Wow" Katniss said.

"Yeah" Clove said. "Your going to school tomorrow, right?" Clove asked. Katniss nodded. "Don't worry. The teachers always go easy on us 'orphans'." Clove said. "Cato, Marvel, and I are seniors and everyone else is a junior so we'll have the same lunch. And whatever you do don't go near Glimmer Carner."

"Ok?" Katniss said.

"Lights out!" Effie's cheerful voice said. Both Katniss and Clove groaned.

Cato walked into the room and kissed Clove on the lips. "Goodnight, Cato" Clove said.

"Goodnight. Love you" Cato said walking out of the room.

"Love you too" Clove called after him.

"Is that going to be a regular thing?" Katniss asked.

"Yep" Clove said slipping under her covers.

"I'll try not to throw up next time" Katniss said slipping under her covers. Clove laughed lightly and turned off the light. Katniss turned over and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Everdeen!" The coach yelled across the field.

"Yes, coach?" Gale asked running over to him.

"Your trying out for quarter back, correct?" The coach asked.

"Yes, sir."

"And today was your first day at Panem High?"

"Yes, sir."

"You live at Trinket's?"

"Yes, sir."

"Great." Coach said. "Now show me what you got."

**(Ok. I might have 3 older brothers, but I know NOTHING about football. If someone wants to give me tips about football that would be great) **

Gale looked down the list until he saw st string quarterback: Gale Everdeen.

"Great job, man" Peeta said giving him a high five.

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't that good, but it's 6am on January 1st and I haven't gotten any sleep. (Partly because I can't and because I wanted to finish this chapter) I promise they will get better once you get to know everyone. Please review. The more reviews the more chapters. (And I have virtual cookies ('.') ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews. They really mean a lot to me since its a new story and a really random idea. **

Chapter 3:

A scream echoed threw the house. Katniss and Clove bolted up in bed. "What is that?" Katniss asked.

"Annie" Clove whispered and bolted out the door. Katniss followed her down the hall and into Annie and Foxy's room.

Marvel ran past them and he collected Annie in his arms rocking her back and forth. Thresh came in after him. "Finnick's on his way."

"Calm down, Ann. Calm down" Marvel said, but Annie continued the scream.

"What's happening?" Katniss asked.

"Sometimes Annie has nightmares about her mom's death. She screams until Finnick comes. He's the only one that can calm her down" Foxy explained.

There was a banging on the door and Cato ran down to answer it. Less than a minuet later Finnick came bounding up the stairs and collected Annie in his arms. Doing the same thing Marvel had done. Annie calmed instantly.

"You ok, Ann?" Marvel asked putting a hand on her back. Annie nodded and buried her head into Finnick's chest.

"Way to start off a Saturday" Peeta said slouching against Gale.

* * *

"Twelve to seventeen line up!" Effie called. Everyone groaned. **(Keep in mind half if not all this his stuff is made up by my sick twisted thing I call a brain) **

"What's line up?" Gale asked.

"We line up in age order while someone willing to adopt looks at us like a piece of meat" Thresh said.

"Best time of the week" Foxy said sarcastically. Standing in between Thresh and Marvel.

A tall blond woman walked down the line with a small brown haired man behind her. "Where are all the younger children?" The woman asked scowling at the teens.

"I'm sorry. I was told you wanted an older child" Effie said nicely.

"I meant seven or eight, not eighteen!" The woman said raising her voice.

"Actually eighteen year olds can't li-" Effie was cut of by the woman.

"I really don't care. Just get the younger children out!"

"You are excused" Effie said and the children scattered. "Five to eleven line up!"

* * *

_Ring ring _

Cato groaned and got off the couch sending Clove onto the floor. They were currently 'baby-sitting' the little kids. "What the heck, Cato?" Clove yelled rubbing her head.

"You shouldn't read on top of me, love" Cato said walking away. He picked up the phone. "Hello, awsomeist orphan talking" he said winking at Clove who went back to reading.

"Hey, Cato" the man on the other end said.

"Haymitch! Your ruining all my fun!" Cato whined.

"Since when is annoying Clove fun? Last time we both got an almost knife to the head" Haymitch warned.

"She looks so cute when she gets annoyed" Cato said smiling.

"Whatever" Haymitch said. "Where's Effie?"

"She's at the store. Why?" Cato asked.

"I found… someone" Haymitch said. Haymitch was in charge of background checks for adopting parents and sometimes looked for the parents of the orphans.

"Did you find Clove's parents?" He asked.

"Cato, you know there's no lead there" Haymitch sighed unhappily. He had searched high and low for Clove's parents, but never found anything.

Cato sighed and slouched against the wall. "I know… who did you find?" Cato asked regaining his excited attitude.

"I can't tell you" Haymitch said. Cato huffed as the door swung open revealing a flustered Effie. Peeta and Marvel came in after her carrying huge bags full of groceries.

"Effie's here" Cato said into the receiver. "Bye, Haymitch, I'll tell Clove you said hi." He then handed the phone to Effie saying. "It's uncle Hay and he's annoyed."

"Hello, Haymitch, it's Effie" she said.

"I figured" Haymitch said.

Effie rolled her eyes. "Why are you calling. You never call unless you find som… did you find Clove's parents?"

"No. Why does everyone think that?" Haymitch asked.

Effie sighed. "Who did you find then?"

"Thresh's dad" Haymitch said. Effie almost dropped the phone. "Effie, you ok?"

"Fine, fine" Effie managed to say after her rare moment of silence.

"He lives a few blocks from the orphanage and ampere toy wants to adopt him." Effie sighed.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"He's coming on Friday so you have time" Haymitch said.

"I meant how do I tell him?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Johanna! Get off me!" Marvel yelled trying to push Johanna off him. They were currently eating lunch on the soccer field.

"Fat chance, Marvie" Jo said.

"What did I say about calling me Marvie?" Marvel asked loudly.

"I don't remember" Jo said placing a finger on her chin as if she was thinking.

"I said not to!" Marvel said finally getting Johanna off him.

"I think we should cut Peeta's hair" Madge said looking at Peeta's head as if it was a piece of art in a museum.

"No one touches my hair!" Peeta said pulling his hod up over his head.

"I like Madge's plan" Finnick said. Finn and Cato shared a glance and they both tackled the smaller blond and held him down.

"I got scissors!" Annie squealed pulling them out of her book bag triumphantly.

"Nooooooooo!" Peeta yelled thrashing around. Annie handed the scissors to Madge who carefully cut one of Peeta's hairs.

"We did it!" Madge said holding the single golden lock over her head.

Everyone laughed. "Lunch at are old school wasn't this fun" Katniss said.

"You're with the the orphans now. Don't expect it too be normal" Thresh said.

"This is awesome" Gale said.

"Why is Clove punching Glimmer?" Foxy asked. They all turned their heads in the direction Foxy was looking to see Clove punch Cashmere right in the jaw.

"Shit!" Cato yelled getting up and sprinting towards his girlfriend.

"Does she usually do that?" Gale asked.

"Only when someone flirts with Cato, calls her useless orphan scum, or insults her friends" Madge said laying on her back stroking the single piece of Peeta's hair.

"Madge, is there something you want to tell me?" Peeta asked watching her stroke his hair.

Madge looked up, a serious expression on her face. "Your hair is soft."

"It is" Marvel agreed petting Peeta's hair.

"I got her" Cato panted placing Clove down on the grass. He sat down on the grass next to her and Clove glared at him. "Have I ever mentioned how hot you look when you nepeta up people."

Clove blushed. "You're forgiven."

"So… what did she do this time?" Johanna asked.

"She said right when I was walking by Cato is so hot. I would so date him if it wasn't for that orphan scum he calls a girlfriend" Clove mocked in a high pitched voice.

Johanna wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry I asked."

The bell rang and everyone groaned and walked off to class.

* * *

"Thresh! Can you come down here!" Effie called. Thresh came bounding down the stairs.

"What's up, Effie?" He asked.

Effie opened her mouth to answer, but a dark skinned man walked out of her office. "Thresh, this is your father."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I love doing those, but there won't be one for every chapter. Lucky for you. I was half way threw this chapter when I realised how out of character Effie was and Haymitch was kind of too. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I promise I won't beg you to review again (unless I don't get any or one then ill bug you) the more reviews the faster I update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! Someone was asking for Foxel and I have a plan of how they get together and that's happening later on. I do t think I've said this before, but most- if not all- this stuff is made up by the twisted thing I call a brain. So if something won't happen in real life just pretend for the sake of the story. **

Chapter 4:

"My father?" Thresh asked amused. "I'm not falling for that Effie."

Effie put a hand on Thresh's arm. "It's not a joke, Thresh. This man is your father and he's… adopting you."

Thresh's jaw clenched. He remembered his father and all of his memories weren't good ones. "What if I don't want to go with him?" Thresh asked glaring at his father.

"I'm sorry, but you have to" Effie said. Thresh's father smirked.

"Pack your stuff. I'll be around tomorrow to take you home" and with that he walked out the door.

* * *

They all stood on the steps of the orphanage bidding Thresh goodbye. "Can we hurry this up?" Thresh's father asked from the front seat of his Chevy.

Thresh gave each of his friends one more hug and got into the car. "See you at school" he said sadly.

His father revved up the engine and they were off. Thresh looked back to the waving teenagers. He didn't feel like he was leaving his friends, but his family.

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" Marvel asked.

Foxy turned her head towards him and shrugged. She had her knees up to her chest and hadn't said much the whole day.

"Maybe she's having a mental breakdown. I've read about those" Katniss said. Foxy narrowed her eyes at Katniss. Katniss rose her hands in surrender and said "ok, so no mental breakdown."

"Well, why are you so quiet?" Marvel asked again.

Foxy shrugged again. "I've just been feeling a bit down. Nothing to worry about" Foxy said nonchalantly, but Marvel saw right threw her façade. He could tell by the look in her eyes that it was more than 'feeling a bit down' that was making Foxy act so weirdly and he was determined to find out what it is.

* * *

"Go long!" Gale yelled as Cato ran down the hall. He threw the football and Cato caught it. He was after all the best wide receiver at Panem High.

"Boys!" Effie screamed. "What did I say about football in the house?"

"Don't play football in the house" they all said in a monotone. Effie respected that sentence every time she saw a football, weather or not it was being played with or not.

"Exactly" Effie smiled and walked down the hall. They waited until they couldn't hear the clicking of her heels before Gale threw the football to Cato again.

The door unexpectedly opened and Cato went crashing into it, breaking it in half, while the football made a dent in the wall.

Effie heard the two loud crashes and sprinted up the stairs. She stopped when she saw Cato laying in the remains of a door and a dent in the wall. "That was mahogany!"

* * *

"You ok, Cato?" Clove asked stroking Cato's blond hair. Clove sat on the couch with Cato's head in her lap.

"I hate doors" Cato moaned.

Clove smiled. "Don't worry. You kicked that door's butt."

Cato sighed. "Promise me our apartment won't have doors."

"I'm not sure how that would work" Clove said.

"We'd climb in threw the windows. There'd be a window in every room with silk curtains" Cato said closing his eyes and picturing it. "It's going to be perfect."

"As long as I'm with you it'll be perfect" Clove said.

Cato opened his eyes and grinned. "Aren't I supposed to say something cheesy like that?"

"And I'm supposed to day dream about our future life?" Clove grinned.

Cato sat up and pulled Clove close to him, crashing his lips on hers. " I love you" Cato said once they pulled apart.

"I love you too."

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry it's short. I just wanted to leave you with something before I go back to school. I'll try and update soon! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry I couldn't update, but last week I was sick and I got a concussion on Monday. I got pushed onto the floor and I hit my head, then when I was getting up the girl kicked me in the back… fun right! **

Chapter 5:

"Nice shirt, Clove" Katniss laughed as Clove came down the stairs in Cato's huge football uniform and jeans.

Clove glared at her. "For your information, on game day, the football players girlfriends wear their extra football jersey."

"I know, but it's just so… big" Katniss replied. It was true, Cato's jersey was about five sizes to big since Cato was so big and Clove was so small.

"I think she looks beautiful" Cato said kissing Clove's cheek as her sat down next to her at the breakfast table.

"Some of us are trying to eat" Foxy complained while Marvel fake gaged.

"Grow up. I think it's sweet" Annie said daydreaming about her boyfriend. Annie was wearing Finnick's jersey, which was also big on Annie, but not huge.

"Kids! You have to get to school!" Effie cried and pushed them out the door.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Clove asked looking up from her book as Cato walked threw the door. He shrugged and crashed onto the couch, resting his head in Clove's lap.

"That's not an answer" Annie said from across the room.

Cato groaned. "The guy was a total jackass and he kept going on about stupid stuff. He didn't even look at the will."

"To bad… I wanted to know what I get when I kill you in your sleep" Clove joked going back to her book.

"So your not gong to know what your inheriting until your birthday?" Annie asked.

"Inherit?" Gale asked. "Gale confused."

"Gosh your so dumb" Katniss said. "When someone turns 18 they inherit whatever their parents/guardians left them and move out. Even I knew that!"

"Sorry, buttface" Gale sneered.

"What did you just call me?" Katniss screeched.

"Your heard me, buttface" Gale said.

Katniss turned bright red and lunged at Gale. She sat on top of him smacking him with her shoe yelling "take it back! Take it back!"

"That's probably the only thing I'm going to miss" Cato said intently watching the sibling smack down in front of him.

"And not me?" Clove asked in disbelief. Cato shrugged.

"Maybe."

* * *

"You do not!" Gale said pacing his room.

"She's just so nice" Peeta sighed clutching his pillow closer to his chest. He was sitting on his bed while Gale had a 'mini' panic attack.

"But it's… it's just… you can't like her!" Gale grunted.

"And brave and smart" Peeta said placing his hand over his heart.

"You can't like my sister! It's just not possible!" Gale yelled, pulling on his short brown hair.

"She's just so beautiful with her brown hair and grey eyes. She's… perfect" Peeta sighed falling back onto his bed.

"If she's so perfect then why don't you ask her out?" Gale yelled angrily kicking the leg of the bunk-bed he and Peeta shared. He immediately regretted it because of the throbbing pain in his foot.

Peeta sprung up and looked at Gale- who was bouncing on one foot while holding his throbbing toe- with wide eyes. "I can't do that" he said flabbergasted.

"And why not?" Gale hissed.

"First of all, she's your sister" Peeta said causing Gale to stop hopping and roll his eyes. "Second of all, she doesn't like me and this of all, I didn't have enough balls to ask Rue to be my wife when we played house when she was four and I was eight, so there's no way I have enough balls to ask out the most perfect girl in the whole world!" Peeta said.

"You know what. Lets just let the pieces fall where they may. If it's meant to be it'll happen" Gale said wisely.

"Ok."

* * *

Cato finally packed the last box into Effie's pink mini-van. "Ready to go?" Clove asked.

Cato sighed. "I have to do one more thing." He took Clove's hand and lead her to the base of the orphanage steps. He then got down on one knee and pulled his mother's ring out of his pocket. "Clove, I've loved you since… forever and I'll love you until the end of time. Every time you smile I fall in love with you all over again. I know we're young and I understand if you say no, but… will you marry me?"

**A/N: I know your probably all going to kill me since that is the biggest cliffhanger imaginable! This chapter sucked except for maybe the end. The more reviews the faster then next chapter… **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Clove, I've loved you since… forever and I'll love you until the end of time. Every time you smile I fall in love with you all over again. I know we're young and I understand if you say no, but… will you marry me?"

A grin spread across Clove's face and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Yes!" Clove said. "Yeas, Cato, I'll marry you!"

A wide grin spread across Cato's face. He swept Clove off her feet and kissed her, slipping the ring onto her finger.

* * *

Cato unlocked the door to apartment #391, the apartment he inherited from his parents. There was a large living area with a medium sized kitchen attached and a few doors leading into bedrooms. There was furniture covered with cloths and dust loomed in the air.

"Nice place" Peeta said, walking past Cato and dropping the box he was carrying on the cloth covered table.

"So where do we start?" Katniss asked. Clove opened the windows letting fresh air into the dusty room.

"Let's de-cover the furniture then unpack boxes" Clove suggested pulling the cloth off the sofa. Dust went into the air and she had a sneezing fit.

"Cover your mouth!" Annie yelled covering her own mouth with her hand. "Germs!"

"Get a grip!" Foxy yelled her patience running low.

"I'm supper Marvel!" Marvel yelled jumping on the table. He had the rag that once covered the chairs tied around his neck like a cape.

"Can we just ignore that and get this place unpacked?" Gale asked looked apprehensively.

"Or we can do this" Katniss giggled and pulled off the table's cover. The cover fell onto the floor, but Marvel remained standing.

"How did you…?" Peeta asked bewildered.

"I'm supper Marvel" he winked.

* * *

"Clove, I need to ask you a favour" Gale said while he and Clove were unpacking the master bedroom.

"Shoot" Clove said throwing pillows onto the huge bed.

"I need you to ask Katniss if she likes Peeta" he said quickly.

"And why would I do that?" Clove humoured him.

"Your not going to!" Gale whispered screamed.

"I never said that" Clove said. "Just why."

"Peeta likes Katniss, but won't ask her out unless he knows for a fact she likes him back" Gale said angrily falling face down on the bed.

"Katniss isn't looking for a relationship" Clove said.

"How do you know that?" Gale asked sitting up.

"What do you think we talk about?" She asked. Gale shrugged.

"So what do I tell Peeta?" He asked distressed.

"Tell him Katniss isn't ready for a relationship" Clove said. Gale got up and dashed out the room. "Boys are such idiots."

* * *

"Look at it" Katniss scowled. "Just sitting there in its original packaging."

"What do we do with it?" Peeta asked.

"We could eat it" Annie suggested. "Statistics show they never go old."

"We could sell it! Think how much it would go for now that the factories shut down" Cato said.

"You have enough money" Peeta said gesturing to the large apartment.

"But we don't" Katniss pointed out.

"What are you guys looking at?" Clove asked walking over to the group huddled around the kitchen counter. "Is that a Twinkie?" She asked bewildered.

"I found it in a cabinet" Katniss said.

"We should sell it" Cato said.

"Who would buy it?" Clove asked.

"If we leave out the fact it's over 18 years old, a lot of people" Peeta said staring at the Twinkie.

"I don't care what you do with it as long as I never see it again" Clove said walking away.

"We'll leave it here and when we unpack everything well decide what to do with it" Peeta suggested.

"Agreed" they all said. They all went back to unpacking boxes.

_A few minuets later… _

"A Twinkie!" Marvel squealed picking up the treat. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm… that was a good Twinkie."

* * *

Johanna impatiently knocked on the door. No answer. Thresh's father lived a block away from Johanna so she insisted on giving him a ride to school. She knocked on the door for a third time, but she still wasn't greeted with Thresh's smiling face.

"That's it, I'm going in" she muttered to herself. She took the key out from under the mat and stuck it in the lock.

"Thresh!" Her voiced echoed threw the house. "He better have not gotten another ride" she muttered to herself walking threw the halls. She picked up an empty beer bottle off the floor as she walked into the kitchen.

The bottle fell out of her hands when she saw Thresh lying on the floor, unconscious, in a pool of his own blood.

**A/N: me and these cliffhangers! This wasn't a very good chapter, but Clato's engaged! Yay! And Thresh! Wow! Please review. More reviews more chapters! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"C'mon, Thresh, please wake up" Johanna sighed stroking the side of Thresh's bruised face. He had gone under major surgery and was still unconscious. "You better not die" she whispered to herself. "Than we couldn't set Gale's hair on fire, or lock Clove and Cato into their apartment for days, or steal Madge's car" she chuckled, listing all of the things they joked about doing, but knew they ever would.

"Or go on a date" she whispered. "That would be a real shame. That was the one thing I've wanted to do since you gave me a black eye in the eighth grade." Thresh stored slightly, but didn't wake. "God, Thresh, your supposed to open your eyes and accuse me for loving you for years…"

"All throes years…"

She sat there for hours, stroking his face and telling him whatever came to mind. It wasn't until his eyes fluttered open that she stopped talking. "Jo?" He asked, his voice raspy and tired.

"Glad to see you awake, brainless" she smiled leaning against the headboard of the hospital bed. She handed him a glass of water. "The doctor said to drink this as soon as you wake up and for me to do this" she said and flicked him lightly on the forehead.

Thresh shock his head slightly and chugged the glass of water. Johann a had always been able to crack a joke in a terrible situation. "This tastes weird" he noted looking at the empty glass.

"It has painkillers in it, stupid" she said rolling her eyes and placing the glass back on the table. "So what happened?" She asked.

_Flashback_

_Thresh's drunk father kicked him in the stomach while his left eye swelled shut. His face and body were covered in bruises as well as cuts gushing metallic red blood. "Your useless!" He screamed kicking him again. _

_Thresh took the blows trying not to cry, but the tears were spilling out of his one good eye. "Men don't cry you worthless price of shit!" He screamed. He hit Thresh with a broken bottle causing a gaping cut in his side. _

_It gushed blood as his father kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. "You better not be here when I get back" he slurred and staggered out of the house. _

_Thresh coughed and blood splattered across the white kitchen floor. He tried to get up, but the blood loss was starting to affect him. He slumped onto the ground, unconscious. _

"Thresh!" Jo said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry" he jumped.

"What happened" she repeated in a softer tone.

Thresh looked into her mud brown eyes. He couldn't lie to her and he knew that. He looked back down at the wight hospital sheets and whispered "my dad…"

Johanna sighed. "The police will ask you questions, you know that right?" She asked. Thresh nodded. "Please just tell them the truth" she said quietly. Thresh nodded again and they sat there in silence.

* * *

"How are we going to open it?" Finnick rubbed his chin thoughtfully staring at the locked door. He was at Cato and Clove's apartment with Cato, Clove, Annie, and Madge trying to open a door. It was locked, but none of the keys Cato was given opened that door.

"It's useless" Clove said from the couch were she was reading a book. "It's locked and it's going to stay locked."

"Don't be such a pessimist" Annie said looking lovingly at her boyfriend. "Finnick can do anything."

"He can except be tall" Cato said, teasing his friend about his height. Finnick was average size, but short compared to Cato who was 6'3.

"Shut up" Finnick scowled. He angrily twisted the door knob for the umpteenth time, but it didn't budge. Shocker.

"Move aside" Madge said bumping Finnick out of the way with her hip. She pulled a credit card out of her back pocket and in seconds the door was open. Finnick stood open-mouthed at the open door while Madge stood in the door way, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Yeah Madge!" Cato and Clove cheered while Annie giggled.

Once the cheering died down they all went into the once-locked room. The room was painted a light yellow with a wight crib against one wall and a matching changing table against the other. Dippers and baby-clothes for both genders were stuffed in every corner of the room.

"Clove, do you want to tell us something?" Madge asked, one eyebrow raised and a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I'm not pregnant!" Clove yelled.

"Not yet anyway" Finnick whispered and got a punch in the arm from Cato.

**(That might have been foreshadowing ;) ) **

* * *

"Such a nice day!" Marvel said falling back onto the grass. He sat up noticing Foxy pulling her long sleeve shirt over her hands and notching her thumbs in the little holes. "Aren't you hot?" He asked.

"No" she said looking down at the neatly cut grass.

"But it's like 80 degrees. Pretty hot for beginning of spring" he said.

"I'm fine" she said coldly.

"Are you sure your not coming down with something?" He asked trying to feel her forehead, but she shied away.

"I'm not hot, ok?" She snapped startling Marvel.

"Ok, ok" he raised his hands in defence. "I'm just worked about you."

"Well, don't be" she muttered.

* * *

"Quit staring, you creep" Gale said before squirting water into his mouth.

"She's just so beautiful" Peeta sighed. It was currently water break and Peeta was staring across the field where Clove, Annie, Jo and Katniss were practicing kart wheels.

"Ohhhhh, Peet's got a crush" Finnick said placing his elbow on his friends shoulder and following his gaze to the tall brunette.

"Who is it?" Marvel asked curiously.

"Katniss" Gale said. All the boys looked at him confused.

"But she's not looking for a boyfriend" Cato said.

All the boys looked at him. "How do you know that?" Gale asked. Only him, Peeta, Clove, and Katniss knew that.

"Married couples don't lie to each other" Cato smirked winking at Clove. The boys could see her giggle from across the field.

"Speaking of married couples when are you going to get married?" Peeta asked getting the conversation off his helpless crush on Katniss.

Cato shrugged. "Your pathetic" Marvel said.

"At least I did the dare" Cato challenged causing Marvel to go beat red. Peeta and Finnick hissed.

"What dare?" Gale asked seeing the boys reaction.

"When they were 14, I was 13, Finnick dared Cato and Marvel to go admit their love for Foxy and Clove. Both of them have loved them for who knows how long so it was the perfect dare, but Cato was the only one who did it" Peeta said.

"Your welcome" Finnick smirked and bumped Cato with his shoulder.

"Hey! You five! Back to practice!" The coach yelled across the field.

"Yes, sir" the five boys mumbled and threw on there helmets.

* * *

"You really like Gale don't you?" Katniss asked flipping threw Madge's magazines.

She blushed. "Is it that obvious?" They were currently at the Mayor's house. Madge was the Mayor's daughter and only child, but didn't have many friends.

Katniss laughed. "Only because your so cute" she teased pinching the girl's cheek.

"It's not funny" Madge said slapping her hand and looking down at her brightly coloured bed sheets.

"I'm sorry" Katniss said. "But I think he likes you back."

"He does!" Madge jumped excitedly, her long blond hair bouncing.

"I think" Katniss laughed. "I could drop hints that you like him back though…" Katniss trailed off.

"You would!" Madge fangirled and attacked her friend in a hug. "You are the besets person ever!"

"I know, I know" Katniss said.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 7 done! Yay! I feel like I opened a lot of doors this chapter which will make updates quicker because of less writers lock! Yay! **

** Do you guys care if Clato has a big wedding? I was thinking them going to city hall and having a party afterwards. If you could please vote: simple wedding or fancy wedding that would be great. :) see you next week on Starting Over (lol! I've always wanted to say that!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Small wedding won! Yay! Even though only two people voted -_- it was a tie so I asked my brother and he threw a hotdog at me -_- the things I do for you people :) **

Chapter 8:

"Cloverrrrrrrrrr, wake up" Cato purred. Clove's eyes fluttered open. "Happy birthday!" He yelled cheerfully then have her a kiss.

"Good morning to you too" Clove giggled and sat up.

"To start off our fabulous day" Cato said grandly. "I made you waffles with sprinkles and chocolate milk" he smirked knowing the soft spot Clove had for sweets. He placed the tray on her lap. Clove giggled again. "I also got your favourite movies" Cato said. "We are just going to sit here all day and do whatever we want."

"What about school?" Clove asked, chewing her waffle.

"We, my love, have the flew" Cato smirked.

"You are the best fiancé ever!" Clove said, pulling Cato into another kiss.

* * *

They sat in their queen size bed watching Clove's favourite movie, Narnia: Voyage of the Don-Treder. Clove's head rested on Cato's chest and his arms were wrapped around her. "When are we getting married?" Clove asked suddenly.

Cato was shocked. He didn't think about that. "I don't want a big wedding" she went on. "Going to city hall and getting married would be fine."

"We don't have anything going on tomorrow" Cato said. "I will never forget our anniversary if its the day after your birthday" he admitted sheepishly.

"Tomorrow it is" Clove smiled, snuggling closer into Cato's chest.

They stood there, hand-in-hand, in front of the preacher at City Hall. Clove was wearing a wight blouse and jeans and Cato wore a nice shirt and slacks. She have any make-up on, but that's how he liked her and her raven hair fell in curly waves past her shoulders.

His mouth moves on his own accord. He's only paying attention to the beautiful girl in front of him. He nearly explodes from happiness when she finally says those two words that binds them together for life "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may ki-" before the he can finish Clove pulls him down by the collar and kisses him passionately.

* * *

"Ask her now!" Peeta hissed into Gale's ear.

"No" he said, nervously looking at the blond with his sister. "She looks busy."

"Just ask her" Peeta said angrily.

"You ask out Katniss then" Gale shot back.

Peeta gave him a look. "We've been over this. I'm going to die alone probably sleeping on someone's couch." Gale rolled his eyes. "Dude, you know she likes you. It's a guaranteed yes!"

Gale made his lips into a thin line as Peeta dragged him over to the two girls. "Hey guys" Katniss said.

"Hey" Peeta said, nudging Gale who didn't say anything. "Oh look a poller bear!" He yelled pointing outside. Gale and Madge whipped around while Peeta grabbed Katniss dragging her out of the library.

Gale cursed when he realised what Peeta did. He looked at Madge, smiling at him. "So… um… Madge" Gale smiled. "I was… um… wondering if you… um… wanted to hang out sometime?" Gale said and winced thinking shed say no.

Madge grinned. "I would love to!"

* * *

Marvel wandered absentmindedly threw the halls of the orphanage. It was 3 in the morning, but couldn't sleep. He hasn't gotten any sleep since Thresh had moved back into his room, his snores filling up the silence.

He stopped hearing sobbing from behind the bathroom door. He sighed expecting some five year old missing his mommy. He opened the door to see Foxy kneeling on the ground, blood dripping off her wrist onto the wight bathroom floor. He watched stunned as she made another neat cut on her wrist with a small, but sharp knife.

He kneeled down next to her and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"What does it look like" she spat, attempting to pull her hand away from Marvel's. Marvel held her hand tighter and prayed the knife out of her grip. "Get away from me!" She cried, twisting and turning.

"Not until you tell me why" he said. He held her hands tighter, looking into her tear filled emerald eyes.

She scowled at him. "Nobody cares about me, jackass" she hissed. "Now let me go!" She demanded.

Marvel shock his head. "We care about you Foxy" he whispered.

Foxy scowled again. "You think I'm that stupid?" She hissed. "My mom hated me so much she left, my dad hit me because I was useless, and all of you just think of me as the smart girl that follows you around. No one cares about me! No one even likes me!" She yelled.

"We care about you, Foxy" Marvel repeated and took a deep breath. "I love you" he said finally overcoming his fear he's had for so long.

"No you don't, bastard!" Foxy holland, struggling against Marvel's iron grip.

"I do" he said calmly, not letting the tears escape his eyes. "I've loved you since the moment you walked in that door, you were covered and bruises and had the meanest scowl on your face, but I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. I knew since the first moment I saw you that you were the only one for me."

"Stop lying!" She screamed. "No one cares and no one ever will!" She cried and tried to pulled her hands away, but this time he let her. He let her slap him across the face and he let her stagger out of the bathroom the blood still dripping from the slits cut into her wrist. He let her because his heart was already broken.

**A/N: I'm legit crying right now. Stupid Foxy! Why did you reject him? Oh yeah, cuz I made her. I'm just so evil. And Clato's married! YAY! Not to mention Gadge is happening! I liked this chapter even though my thumbs did all of the work. THANK YOU THUMBS! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Happy birthday, buddy" Gale said patting Marvel on the back.

"Not really" he said sadly.

"Dude, it's the big one eight, how can it be 'not really'?" Gale asked bewildered.

Marvel glanced at him, and his frown deepened. "A few weeks ago I found Foxy cutting her wrists in the bathroom at three in the morning." Gale's eyes widened. "She said she did it because no one cared about her."

"What!" Gale said. "How can she think that? We've treated her like family since her first day."

"That's what I said" Marvel said sadly. "I even told her I love her" he said and banged his head against his locker.

"What did she say?" Gale asked hurriedly.

"She called me a liar" Marvel said sadly.

Cato put a comforting arm around his best friend and lead him to their first class. "There are plenty other fish in the sea" Gale said. "But don't give up on this one yet."

"When did you become so wise?" Marvel asked.

"It was in a fortune cookie" Gale laughed and Marvel laughed along with him.

* * *

"That was a beautiful ceremony" Annie noted. Cato, Clove, Finnick, and Marvel had just graduated from Panem high so they all went to Finn's graduation party.

"I though it was stupid" Katniss said. "They had all those speeches and then five minuets to do the diploma thing."

"Your just moody. Probably because your not dancing with Peeta" Madge teased.

"Shut up" Katniss hissed.

"You have a crush on Peeta?" Annie asked.

"Yep" Madge said popping the p.

"Why don't you go dance with your boyfriend then?" Katniss hissed.

"Ok, bye" Madge said. She got up from the table, taking Annie with her, and looked for Finnick and Gale threw the crowd. A few minuets passed before Clove sat down in the seat Madge was sitting in.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asked.

"I'm tired and I'm hungry" Clove complained, taking a cupcake off Annie's abandoned plate.

"I thought you'd be having graduation sex with your husband" Katniss teased, receiving a hard smack from Clove. "God, I was kidding" she laughed.

"Going to Finn's beach house tomorrow?" Clove asked, propping her feet up onto Annie's old chair.

"Yeah" Katniss sighed.

"I have to warn you though. Last time we were there Foxy was making toast, but Peeta hit the toaster with a frisbee so it wouldn't come out. Thresh stuck a fork in it, trying to get the toast out and long story short we almost set the house on fire" Clove said.

"Is this like when you warned me the Ruben bites?" Katniss asked, smirking.

"I swear to God he bit me!" Clove yelled causing Katniss to laugh.

* * *

"Wooooooooo!" Cato yelled, running into the water with a screaming Clove latches onto his back.

"I'm not saving your sorry ass when you drown!" Finnick yelled running in with Annie on his heels. Everyone else went into the water except for Foxy who sat on a towel.

"Aren't you gong in?" Marvel asked, dragging himself out of the water after a few hours of swimming.

"Why do you care?" Foxy murmured.

Marvel sat down next to her only to have her scoot away. "Because I love you" he said, looking at her, but she just looked out to the ocean. Marvel always thought when he told Foxy he loved her she would slap him across the face, or laugh at him, or even say 'I don't like you like that'. But never denying it. That was worst of all.

"You don't" she said.

"And what makes you think I don't?" He asked.

"I'm an ugly, fat, worthless piece of shit" she scowled.

"None of those things ar-" Marvel started.

"Yes they are, Marvel!" She screamed, but quickly regained her composure.

Marvel then did something he'd never thought he'd do. He kissed her. His lips on her felt amazing. He literally saw fireworks in the second before she pushed him away and ran into the house.

* * *

Clove jolted awake when she felt the bile rising up her throat. She threw Cato's arm off her and ran into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the clean wight bowl.

"Clove, you ok?" Cato asked, kneeling next to her and rubbing her back. She shock her head no before throwing up the remainder of her dinner into the toilet. "Lets get you back to bed" Cato said, helping her out of the bathroom and into the bed.

"I love you" Clove whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too" he said, kissing her on the head and falling back asleep.

* * *

Annie and Finnick sat on the beach, holding hands, and watching the sun set. Finnick looked at her. Her chestnut hair was flowing behind her and her sea green eyes were watching the sunset. "I love you, Annie Cresta" he said smiling.

Annie smiled too. "I love you, Finnick Odair."

* * *

"Shit, we're lost" Finnick murmured to himself, pulling the car off the deserted road. It was about 5 in the morning (they set out at 4 the previous day to get back to Panem at 10) and they we're in the middle of the desert, not a car or a building in sight. He looked back at his sleeping passengers and knew as soon and Clove and/or Johanna wake up he would be dead.

"Why did we stop?" Peeta asked, rubbing his tired eyes. Peeta had always been a light sleeper. Peeta looked out the window taking in the desert landscape. "You got us lost" Peeta whined.

"I didn't do it on purpose" he said.

"How do we get back?" He asked. Clove (who was sitting in between him and Cato) shot awake. Quickly climbing over Peeta and throwing the door open just in timetable empty the contents of her stomach onto the sand. Clove got back into her seat, resting her head on Peeta's shoulder and groaned quietly.

"You ok, Clove?" Finnick asked, happy to take the lime-light off him and his failure for a moment. "You've been sick for a couple of days."

"I know, dipshit" she scowled and opened her eyes. "Why are we in the middle of the dessert?" She asked.

"Finnick got us lost" Peeta said and covered Clove's mouth knowing that shed scream.

"How did that happen?" She asked after Peeta had removed his hand.

"I thought I was going the right way until I noticed that we we're in the desert" Finnick said sheepishly.

"Idiot" Clove sighed, burying her hands in her hands.

"Just turn the car around and we'll get a map at the nearest convenience store" Peeta suggested. Finnick nodded and faced forward. He turned the key and the engine stalled.

"No, no, no" Finnick said, trying again and again to get the car to start. "I'm dead, we're dead" Finnick whined.

"What the heck was that?" Katniss yawned from the seat behind them.

"Finnick here got us lost and now the cars broken" Clove hissed.

"Last time I fall asleep when Finn's driving" she murmured, rubbing her temple.

"What do we do?" Finnick and Peeta asked together.

"Clove and I will walk that way, Finnick will walk that way, and Peeta will stay here" Katniss said pointing. Just call when you find a place" Katniss suggested.

"How come I have to go alone?" Finnick whined.

"You got us into this" Clove hissed as her and Katniss got out of the car and started walking.

A half hour later Katniss and Clove stumbled apon a old convenience store/gas station. It was old and the paint was chipped, but it would do. They walked threw the doors to see a woman, about 50, sitting at the counter reading a magazine.

"Excuse me, mam" Katniss said politely. "Do you have a tow-truck?"

"Yes" the woman said. "We're you the ones in the pink van?" She asked.

"Yeah" Katniss said.

"Don't see many of those" the woman laughed.

"I know" Katniss smiled. "It broke down about a half hour back do you think you can two it back?"

"Of coarse" she said kindly. "I'll just wake my husband and we'll be on outer way" she smiled and walked to the back of the shop.

Katniss grabbed Clove's wrist and dragged her to the back of the shop. "What the heck?" Clove asked.

"Take one of these" Katniss hissed, putting a hard object in Clove's hand.

"A pregnancy test? What the hell!" Clove hissed.

"You've eaten tons of food, hormones, and you've been throwing up every morning" Katniss said. "My mom used to be a doctor, Clove, I know this stuff." Clove gave her a look. "Just take it, Clove" she pleaded.

Clove sighed and pushed threw the door of the woman's bathroom. She took the test and her and Katniss waited anxiously for the results.

"It's been three minuets" Katniss said, checking her phone. Clove roles her eyes, picked up the test, and saw…

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I strike again with the cliffhanger! Positive or negative? VOTE! (But remember my veto power ;) ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: my friends wrote a great story and they forced me to put it here. **

_Once a pon a time there was a ship named Clato, but then Glato came along and I was like "stop blowing holes in my ship!" THE END_

**I know. Isn't it wonderful. (They forced me to do it by holding my fish hostage. COME HOME SWIMMY!) **

Chapter 10:

"Finally home" Peeta said, falling onto the couch.

"Great now get up!" Gale yelled falling on top of him.

"Lets make this a three-some" Thresh grinned, falling on top of Gale. Annie, Foxy, and Katniss smiled and sat on top of Thresh.

"Can't. Breath" Peeta wheezed.

"It's not to peachy up here, either" Foxy said. "Thresh is so lumpy" she giggled.

"That's it. Get off" Gale yelled and pushed them off him and rolling onto the floor after them.

"Air!" Peeta breathed deeply. "Sweet air!"

Ruben and Rue walked into the room to see the teens sprawled on the floor. "Great they're back" Ruben scowled.

"Great to see you to, buddy" Katniss said, ruffling his jet black hair. Ruben grabbed her hand and bit hard onto her finger. "Oh my God, he bit me!" Katniss screamed.

"Clove wasn't lying" the all said, there eyes wide with shock.

* * *

Marvel sighed hearing the sobs from behind the closed bathroom door. He opened it seeing the ginger, hunched over and sobbing while the blood dripped from her freshly cut wrists. He kneeled beside her, ripping the knife from her grasp and helped her stand. He cleaned and bandaged her wrists and let her sob into his shirt. "I'm sorry" she said between sobs.

"Shhhhhh" he said, stroking her fiery-red hair.

"I've tried to stop, I just… can't" she cried into his shirt.

"It's fine" he soothed and kissed the top of her head. He just lead her back to her bed and tucked her in and kissed her forehead, much like a small child. "Goodnight, Finch. I love you" he said as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hurry up, there coming out" Jo hissed seeing Gale and Madge walking out of the restaurant, their hands intertwined.

"Done" Thresh said as Madge's car turned on. Thresh hit the gas and Johanna waved as the car drove past the gaping couple.

"Hey, Madgy-padgy" Johanna smirked as she answered her phone.

Jo held the phone away from her ear as Madge screamed. "What the fuck was that!"

"We borrowed your car."

"You stole it!"

"Thresh will bring it back after he drops me off, ok?" Jo said and then hung up.

"Madge is gonna kill you" Thresh mocked.

"Just drive me home" she said and punched him in the arm.

Thresh pulled in front of Johanna's house. "Tonight was fun" Thresh smiled. "We should 'borrow' cars more often."

"Yeah" Jo said, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "Bye" she said opening the door, but before she got out she kissed Thresh quickly on the lips before Thresh could move she was already in her house.

* * *

**(Sorry. This part is kinda… gory. I'm trying to show you some of the orphan's past lives to make it more dramatic, I guess.) **

An eight year old Annie giggled and ran ahead of her mother, across the street. "Annie, be careful" her mother warned, nervously.

Annie giggled and spun around to look at her mother who was standing on the other corner. "Ok, mommy" she said, not realising the danger. Her mother shook her head and chuckled then walked across the street to join her daughter, but she didn't see the car speeding down the street.

Her mother looked to the side just as the car hit her and she crumpled to the ground. "Mommy!" Annie yelled, her tears streaming down her face. Her body was in an unnatural position and her blood covered the street and front off the car. Annie let out a high pitched scream as her mother's decapitated head rolled towards her.

Annie snapped awake, tears streaming down her face and a scream leaving her mouth. She couldn't stop, only when Finnick held her and whispered soothing things into her ear.

* * *

Cato woke to the sound of a suitcase closing. He opened his eyes to see Clove dragging it out of the room. "Clove?" He asked. She whipped around, her long raven hair whipping her face lightly. She was wearing jeans and one of Cato's huge t-shirts.

"Cato" she whispered, tears were streaming down her face, she looked like she had been crying for hours.

"Where are you going?" He asked, trying not to cry himself. She shook her head, willing the tears to stop. They didn't. "Why?" He asked.

"I couldn't face you" she whispered, but it was barely audible.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stepping closer to her, but she shied away.

"I… I c-can't" she stammered. She buried her face in her hands and cried. It broke his heart it see Clove, his love, standing their crying. He just wanted to know why she would leave him without even a goodbye.

Cato stepped closer to her, taking her in his arms and she cried into his shirt. "Just tell me" he said, his voice quivering slightly.

"I'm… pregnant" she whispered into his shirt. Cato put two fingers under her chin, making her look at him and connected their lips.

When they finally broke apart Cato crushed Clove in hug. "We'll get threw this, Clove. We'll get threw this."

* * *

Gale took Madge's hand at dinner and smiled as she blushed. "Oh, Madge" Gale said. "You are so beautiful." Madge blushed a deeper red and muttered a thank you.

"Sometimes I wondered how a beautiful girl like you would even be seen with me. Your perfect. You make my heart sing like a thousand angles" he said. "I love you, Madge" he said, not looking at her but at a different blond across the restaurant.

Madge smiled and said "I love you too." Gale leaned forward and kissed her lips, but his eyes were open and his eyes rested on the other girl.

* * *

Thresh threw the pebbles at Johanna's window until she finally opened the window. "What do you want?" She yelled angrily.

"To talk to you" he said. "You haven't answered my calls, texts, emails, I.M's, or Skype. Did I do something wrong?"

"It wasn't something you did" she said quietly.

"Than what was it?" He asked.

"I wrecked our friendship by kissing you!" She yelled. "I know you would just want to forget about it, Thresh, but I don't!"

"I don't want to forget it, Jo. If you actually talked to me you'd know that" Thresh said. "I asked if you wanted to be my girlfriend" he said.

Johanna stood there, shellshocked. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend" she said after regaining her composure.

"Movies Friday?" Thresh asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah" Johanna smiled shutting the window and doing a small happy dance.

**A/N: sorry this chapter was kinda depressing with Annie's mom's death, and Clove almost leaving Cato, and Foxy's depression issues. But at least she's excepting Marvel! Yay! And Joresh is together! (Yep. I made up that ship name) and Gale's a bastard. Just warning you for future events. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Foxy traced the fine red cuts on her pale wrist, wondering if they were really worth it. She had already tried to stop, five times, but after a few days shed find herself in the bathroom with a new cut and a bloody knife. She didn't know how it even started happening. It was like a habit, a terrible habit.

Then there was Marvel, making her inner conflict worse. Part of her believed that he did love her, but the other part believed he was like her father, a lying rat. He told her he loved her, then he'd hit her and tell her she was useless.

She looked up ,startled, as she heard someone come into her room. She relaxed seeing it was just Annie. "Hi, Annie" she said quietly and the brunette nodded. She wasn't in the right state of mind for words.

This happened often, when she would be in a terrible place inside her head, that only Finnick could pull her out off. She couldn't really do anything when 'the reaper'- as she called him- had control of her. Annie sat on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest and stared at the plain wall.

"We're really messed up, Ann" Foxy said quietly. "I just hope we can get better."

* * *

**(This part is rated a bit M. Not to bad but just a warning) **

Gale slammed Cashmere against the wall, his lips attacking hers. She pulled on the roots of his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist while he shoved his tong into her mouth.

He threw off her shirt and unclasped her bra before throwing her on the bed and climbing on top of her. "Are you sure we should do this here?" Cashmere asked breathlessly.

"Effie took everyone to the beach. No one will be here for hours" Gale said and kissed her neck as she removed his pants and her own. They kissed again, their naked bodies slapping together, until the heard the gasp and the loud sound of books hitting hard wood floor.

They snapped their heads towards the noise to see Peeta, his face pale, mouth open, and eyes wide. "Peet, it's not what it looks like" Gale said hurriedly as Cashmere covered herself with the blankets.

Peeta shock his head and ran out of the room. Gale scrambled off the bed, knowing exactly where Peeta was going, to Madge. Gale caught up to him and slammed the smaller boy against the wall. "It's not what it looks like" he said.

"What do you mean? I just walk into my room to see you having sex with Cashmere Granet!" Peeta yelled, his voice a few pitches higher than usual.

"Well, then it is what it looks like" Gale growled. Peeta's eyes widened. He was cheating on Madge.

"What about Madge?" Peeta asked, rage burning in his crystal blue eyes.

"Who cares about her?" He asked cruelly.

"I'll tell her" Peeta threatened, but Gale just let out a cruel laugh.

"You can't do that" he chuckled. "Do you know what that'll do to her? She's a weak girl and this news will break her and she'll be unrepairable. I know you, Peet, you will never hurt someone and this news will kill Madge. Not just hurt her" he laughed.

Peeta took a deep breath. He knew Gale was right. He could never tell Madge because it would break her beyond repair. "So, Peeta, are you going to tell anyone about this?" Gale asked. Peeta shock his head. "Good boy" Gale said, patting Peeta on the cheek then releasing him.

"I'd get lost. I have some unfinished business to attend to" Gale smirked, walking back into their room and shutting the door.

* * *

"I think this dress it to short" Johanna said, looking at the homecoming dress in the mirror. It was three weeks till homecoming and all the girls needed where their dresses.

"It's perfect" Madge sighed looking at Johanna's knee length dark green dress. "Go buy it!" She ordered. Johanna grumbled and walked back into the dressing room.

"Ok, Katniss, we're ready for you" Madge called and Katniss walked out of her dressing room in a sunset orange ball gown. "Omg, Kat, it's perfect!" Madge squealed and Annie agreed.

"You really think so?" Katniss asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, Peeta will love it!" Madge said pushing Katniss back into the dressing room. "Ok, Foxy! Get your butt out here!"

Foxy walked out in a knee length turquoise dress. "Again perfect!" Madge congratulated herself.

"Why aren't you trying on a dress?" Johanna asked coming out of her dressing room in regular jeans and tee shirt.

"I already bought it silly" Madge laughed. "I just thought I should share my fashion talents with you common people. Annie get out here!" She yelled.

Annie walked out in a white dress with little red flowers on it. It looked similar to a sundress. "Look at that! Perfect!" She squealed. "I amaze myself" Madge sighed and Johanna rolled her eyes.

* * *

"What do you think it is?" Marvel asked, looking at the egg they had found at the zoo earlier that day.

"I don't know" Finnick said. They had taken a few younger children to the zoo that day and Marvel had snuck out the egg he had found abandoned on a bench. It was something only Marvel would do. They had bought an incubator and the egg sat in it. Doing nothing. (What do you expect! It's an egg!)

"This is so awesome! Cato and Clove have a baby, we have a baby, they'll be best friends" Marvel fantasised.

"Hold on" Finnick said. "First of all, It's a bird and Cato and Clove's baby is a human, that friendship wouldn't work. Second of all, it's not our baby. Third of all, who knows if this egg will even hatch!" Finnick pointed out.

"It'll hatch. I'll make sure of it" Marvel said, not taking his eyes off the creature he had stolen.

"Whatever, just don't let it poop in my bed" Finnick said walking out of the kitchen of their apartment.

_One week later… _

Finnick stood in the kitchen, flipping a grill-cheese sandwich when all of a sudden her heard a cracking sound behind him. He turned around to see a little peacock poking its head out of the egg.

"Marvel!" He yelled.

Marvel ran out of his room and saw his little baby, picking his head out of the shell. "My baby!" He yelled, kneeling beside the small incubator and pressing his face against the glass. The peacock forced his way out of its shell and wobbled towards Marvel. "It's so beautiful" he said, a tear escaping his eye as the little bird sat in front of him, thinking he was his mother.

"What should we name him?" Finnick asked, kneeling down beside Marvel.

"Feathers" Marvel said, now crying like a baby. "He's little feathers" he cried.

"He's beautiful" Finnick said a tear escaping his eye. "Beautiful little feathers."

* * *

Clove sat on the couch, her legs tucked under her and her head resting on Cato's chest. "Isn't our baby perfect?" She asked, holding the ultrasound picture. She was six months pregnant and they decided to not know the gender.

"It is" Cato said, rubbing her swollen stomach. He smiled when he fethat he baby kick right where his hand was. "I can't wait for him or her to be born."

"Me to" Clove said, placing her hand on top of Cato's. "It's not going near Finnick and Marvel's bird thing" she said.

Cato chuckled as the doorbell rang. Cato reluctantly got up and went to answer the door. A man with raven black hair- his beard styled in a very strange way- and mud brown eyes stood there, holding the hand of a small woman with mahogany coloured hair and dark brown eyes stood in front of him.

"Hello" the man said nervously. "Is a Clove Hadley there?"

"Yes, who are you?" Cato asked. He had become very protective of Clove over the last few months, but who wouldn't be?

"I'm Seneca Crane and this is my fiancé, Enobria… we are her parents"

**A/N: OH! Didn't see that coming did ya? Thought so ;). I was crying and laughing when little feathers was born. I have no clue how I came up with that and what about Gale cheating on Madge! Will Peeta tell? We might never know (well I know) The whole Foxy and Annie thing at the beginning was to show how crapped up those to are and I'm not sure if I'm going to fix them. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi people! Sorry I haven't been updating but soccer is kicking my butt (literally) and I published a new story! It's called Secret Princess. I think it's pretty good but what do I know? If you would read it that would be awesome! **

Chapter 12:

"I'm Seneca Crane and this is my fiancé, Enobria… we are her parents"

Clove froze as his words echoed around the apartment. She couldn't move, couldn't think. What was she supposed to think? The two people that left her on the orphanage steps in the middle of the night without even ringing the doorbell.

"Clove" Cato whispered kneeling next to her.

"Let them in" she whispered. She looked at him and could see the pain in his eyes. "Let them in" she said again. He got up, kissing her cheek and let in the two people she never thought she would meet.

Seneca and Enobria just stared at her. Their pregnant daughter. "You can sit, I guess" Cato murmured, gesturing to the other couch and sitting down next to Clove. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him.

They sat down. "We were 13" she started. "We were 13 when I became pregnant with you. We were to young to have a baby, but my mother wouldn't let me get an abortion."

Cato tightened his grip around Clove's waist, thinking about what his life would be without her. "I have birth to you in a clover field behind my house and a few days after you were born we left you at the orphanage."

"There hasn't been a day since we haven't thought about you. Haven't wondered what happened to our little Clover" Saneca said. An awkward silence past before Saneca broke the silence. "Tell us about your life."

"I wasn't adopted" she said quickly. "People didn't want a baby who was left on the doorstep. I lived in the orphanage all my life. When Cato turned 18 we moved here, got married about eight months ago and he knocked me up."

"You made the same mistake we did" Enobria whispered.

Cato clenched his fists and Clove snapped "Get out!"

"Wh-?" they started before Clove interrupted them.

"Get out" she pointed to the door and her parents marched out, not looking back.

"You ok?" Cato asked, after a few moments.

"Yeah…" she sighed. "Let's just not talk about that again."

* * *

Peeta sat alone in his room, his head in his hands. Gale's secret was tarring him apart. He couldn't talk to Gale or even look Madge in the eye, but there was no way he would tell her the truth.

"Dude, what's got you down?" Thresh asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing" Peeta said quickly.

Thresh gave him a look. "Sure" he said, narrowing his eyes as if it would make Peeta tell the secret he promised he wouldn't.

"Why are you in here?" Peeta asked, holding back a yawn. He couldn't even sleep properly since he walked in on Gale and Cashmere.

"Brutus and I have a project on Queen and I have to show you this song" Thresh got Brutus' iPod out of his pocket and selected a song. Peeta put the earbud in his ear and he heard the song Good Old Fashioned Loverboy.

"Haha, very funny" Peeta said, throwing the bud out of his ear.

"It's true, man" Thresh laughed, moon-walking out of the room leaving Peeta in his personal hell.

* * *

I'm glad you decided to come on this walk with us" Marvel said, smiling at Foxy while LF, a.k.a, Little Feathers walked in front of them.

"Got nothin' better to do" Foxy said, looking at her dirty converse and pulling her sleeves down so other pedestrians couldn't see the red cuts on her wrist. She hated when people saw them, or even when they looked at her. The fact alone that she was walking a stolen peacock brought her more attention than she wanted, she definitely didn't want them to see her cuts.

"I'm sure you do" Marvel said. "You could annoy Cato and Clove, that always cheers me up." Foxy smiled. Marvel was almost constantly at Cato and Clove's apartment annoying them to set up a play-date with their un-born child and LF.

"You won't believe how many little things can make you want to cut" Foxy said, mostly to herself.

Marvel took a deep breath. "Why do you hate your life so much? Once you get to the orphanage it's pretty great."

"Yeah besides the constant reminder that you weren't wanted and never will be" Foxy scowled.

"You know your father wasn't able to-" Marvel started.

"I wasn't wanted, Marvel! I still have the scars from when he hit me and I'll never be able to forget every time he blamed me for my mom leaving!" Foxy yelled. A few people were stating to stare, but the two teens were to caught up in their argument to notice.

"You think you weren't the only one?" Marvel yelled back. He was usually a sweet, cool tempered coy, but Foxy had really pissed him off. "At least your dad loved you enough to actually feed you when he was sober! My parents only gave me table scraps, sometimes I had to go for days without eating! Your dad called Social Services on himself to protect you! My parents left me in their house without food! I was almost dead when I was found. You're not the only one whose life was hell" Marvel said quietly.

Foxy was flabbergasted. She didn't know Marvel's childhood was so terrible, his carefree demeanor tricked anyone who knew him that he had a happy childhood when it was the complete opposite. "Marvel, I'm so sorry. I didn't know" She stuttered.

"Just forget it" Marvel said. He picked up LF and put it in his pocket before walking away, leaving Foxy alone in the park.

* * *

Madge wandered around the school looking for Gale. It was finally homecoming and all of her friends where having fun but her because Gale disappeared. She looked threw the whole school for him, she even went into a few make restrooms. This night had to be perfect.

"Could he be in the janitor's closet?" she asked herself, walking towards the door. She could smell the chemicals, but still opened the door only to have her heart broken.

She saw Gale, her Gale, lying on top of Cashmere Granite. They were both naked and kissing fiercely. "Gale?" she asked, tears streaming down her perfectly made up face.

Gale and Cashmere pulled apart and looked at Madge crying in the doorway. "Madge, it's not what it looks like" Gale said, but Madge shook her head and ran down the hallway.

"Aren't you going after her?" Cashmere asked Gale after Madge disappeared.

"Nah, your funner to fuck" he said before they resumed kissing.

**A/N: Damn now I'm pissed. For me that chapter was overall angry. Now I'm on a bad mood… poop. Anyway, as I said above I posted a new story called Secret Princess and a one-shot called Ghosts. Please red them! It would make my bad mood into a good one. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill him" Johanna hollered, pacing Cato and Clove's apartment.

"Jo, calm down" Thresh said putting his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders and forcing her to sit down.

"How can I sit down knowing Gale cheated on Madge with Cashmere?" She yelled.

"Shut up, Johanna, your not making the situation better" Clove said, holding the sobbing Madge. Clove turned back towards Madge. "How about you stay here tonight with me, Johanna, Katniss, Annie and Foxy while the boys beat the living daylights out of Gale."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Cato asked. He wasn't comfortable with a bunch of girls in his apartment. What guy would?

"Did I get a say when you invited the hobo in here?" Clove shot back and Cato looked down at his shoes.

"You people are so entertaining" Finnick whispered to Cato while the girls tried to cheer up Madge with the idea of a slumber party.

"Ok, guys, it's settled. We're going to stay here and be depressed while you guys hunt down Gael" Katniss said. She was disgusted with the idea of her brother cheating on Madge who was one of sweetest people she ever met.

"Le go!" Marvel announced running out of the door in his superman pjs (complete with a matching cape) and the rest of the boys followed him.

"You are one lucky bastard you know that?" Finnick threatened as Cato and Thresh held him against the wall. "We can kill you right now if we wanted. We should after what you did to Madge."

"She deserved it" Gale said before getting a punch in the face and a kick in the balls from Marvel.

"Have fun fucking Cashmere with crapped up balls" Marvel said, kicking him in the balls a few more time.

"Cato, Thresh, drop 'im" Finnick demanded and both boys let go of Gale and he crumpled to the ground. Finnick bent down so he was eye level with Gale and said "You are a piece of shit and are pretty luck that we don't kill hour sorry ass, so stay away from us _especially _Madge or we will kill you."

All the boys walked away, leaving Gale a bloody heap on the ground.

* * *

Foxy sat in the bathroom in the middle of the night. All the girls were asleep and all the boys returned and went home hours before, so it was just Foxy alone in Cato and Clove's bathroom. She held the knight tightly in her hand about an inch over her scared wrists. She couldn't bring herself to cut, not when Mavel's words kept bouncing around in her head.

Part of her saw it as a reason not to cut, but the other saw it as a reason too. _Marvel told you his story so you would stop _the angel on her shoulder told her. _It's another reason to cut. No one likes you. Do it! _The devil on her other shoulder told her.

_Don't there are people that love you and want you to stop _the angel said. _No one loves you. You cutting will make everyone happier _the devil said.

The fighting devil and angel only made it worse. She just lowered the knife making the perfect cut on her wrist. She tried not to listen as the devil chanted _Yes! Yes! Keep going! _And the angel yelled _Stop! You're making a huge mistake! Stop! _But she couldn't stop. Once she started making the slits she couldn't stop. She kept going until her pale wrist was covered in the metallic colored blood.

She sat on the floor sobbing as she did the same thing to her other wrist. The voices- the angel and the devil- kept yelling at her only making her want to cut more. She needed to cut more. She rolled up her pair of sweatpants and started to cut her pale thighs.

She started sobbing harder when she saw all the blood. She buried her head in her hands, which were stained with the sticky, metallic substance and cried. She regretted her decision and she didn't at the same time. That's when she knew she was past crazy.

* * *

"It's three weeks late is that bad?" Clove asked looking at her swollen stomach. It had been about a month since homecoming and had just gotten the depressed Madge out of their apartment.

"I thought we agreed to not call the baby an it" Cato said, sitting down next to her on their oversized bed.

"That's not the problem here!" Clove said, whacking Cato's arm. "_The baby_ is three weeks late, that's almos ten months, Cato! What if the baby is dead!"

"The doctor said it happens, Clove, and you know it's not dead" Cato said pocking Clove's nose lightly. "He or she is probably late because of all the Madge and Gale drama."

Clove fell back against the headboard and scowled. "You're probably right" Clove said. She hated when Cato was right weather it was because she was a woman or because she though Cato was a pretty big idiot.

"You know I would never cheat on you, right?" Cato asked, leaning against the headboard next to Clove and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I know" Clove said resting her head on Cato's shoulder and closed her eyes. "If you ever cheat on me I will chop off your balls and stuff them down your throat." Clove opened her eyes and laughed at Cato's shocked expression. He was shocked Clove would ever threaten someone. Well, more like threaten him.

"Oh you think it's funny" Cato said and climbed on top of Clove, being careful not to crush her and their baby.

"It's hilarious" Clove giggled and squirmed under him.

"Just as funny as this" Cato grinned and tickled Clove's sides.

"Cato… stop" she said between laughs. Clove was extremely ticklish but only Cato knew that.

Cato kept tickling her until he felt wetness near his knees. He looked down and saw the bed sheets. "Gosh, Clove, I know your ticklish, but you didn't have to pee yourself" Cato said getting off the bed.

Clove sat up, with a lot of help from Cato, and looked down at the wet sheets. "I didn't wet myself" she said and then doubled over in pain as she felt a hard kick in her lower abdomen. Her eyes widened in realization and she said "Cato, I think my water broke."

**A/N: Huge cliffy! I know you hate me, but I thought that chapter was awesome. Now it's time to vote, boy or girl. I'm picking the name, but I will take suggestions. Say what sex the baby is and if you have a name tell me it. I will try and update tomorrow or Friday, whichever comes first. **

_**IF NO ONE VOTES A GENDER THAN I WILL MAKE THEM HAVE A MUTANT CHILD THAT IS BOTH A BOY AND A GIRL! I am completely serious, keep that in mind. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So girl one. A few people wanted twins and I didn't do that because 1) I already said it was a single baby and 2) most fics have them have twins. In about 80% of the Clato pregnancy fics I've read they have a boy and a girl. It annoys me. **

Chapter 13:

Pain. That's all Clove felt. She had been in labor for about 20, but now her contractions were only about two minuets apart and the nurses told her the baby would be born any minuet, but that's what they had been saying for what felt like the last hour. All she could do was squeeze the hell out of Cato's hand and yell every cuss word she knew at him.

She knew all the pain would be worth it when she held her little baby in her arms and if it wasn't she would make sure and kill Cato. "C'mon, Clove! One more big push!" her mid-wife told her. She squeezed Cato's hand tighter and finally heard the cries of her son or daughter.

"It's a girl" the mid-wife yelled and held up the screaming child.

"She's beautiful" Cato said as Clove was handed their daughter.

"She's perfect" Clove said as their child quieted down and looked up at them with her icy-blue eyes. She had Clove's raven colored hair and skin tone plus Cato's eyes, nose and ears. She was a perfect combination of her parents.

"What are you going to name her?" the mid-wife asked.

"I like the name Aliah" Cato said smiling as his daughter wrapped her small hand around his large finger.

"Aliah Elaine Hadley" Clove smiled and Cato kissed her cheek.

"It's perfect. She's perfect." Cato said before Foxy, Katniss, Thresh, Peeta, and Effie came running into the room.

"She's so precious" Katniss said, kneeling down beside the bed to look at the baby.

"What's her name?" Peeta asked.

"Aliah Elaine" Cato said.

"Elaine?" Foxy asked wrinkling her nose.

"It was my mother's name" Cato said smiling down at his sleeping daughter. How she could sleep with all the noise was a mystery.

"I'm a grandmother" Effie said proudly. She had always thought of the orphans' mother. "Can I hold her?"

"Of coarse" Clove said handing the baby to Cato. He kissed his daughter's forehead before handing her to Effie. Cato lifted up the covers and slid into bed with her.

"How are you doing?" Cato asked pushing a few loose strands of hair out of Clove's face as she leaned against him.

"I would kill you" Clove said, shutting her eyes and wrapping her arms around Cato's torso. "But I love her to much."

Cato chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "She's ours."

"All ours."

* * *

Foxy wandered aimlessly threw the hospital. She didn't know what or who she was looking for, but she knew she was looking for someone. Someone crazy probably, someone with the same problem as her. She didn't know until she walked into a random room and saw a boy, he was as skinny as a rail and had cuts- almost identical to her own- all over his body.

"Hi" Foxy said quietly and the boy turned around. His wide blue eyes scanned over her, he didn't look older than seven. She couldn't imagine what he had been through at such a young age. "We have the same scars" she said lifting up her sleeves and showing him the neat cuts on her arms.

"The doctors sent you didn't they?" the boy asked and Foxy shook her head no. "Than why are you here?"

"I need help and I think you do too" Foxy said.

The boy looked at her and said "but I don't want to be here anymore."

"I don't want to be here anymore either" she said. She understood this boy even though she didn't even though his name. "Maybe we can give each other a reason to stay."

* * *

Enobria watched from the doorway of her daughter's hospital room as her son-in-law held her granddaughter. Oh how she hated how that sounded, granddaughter and son-in-law. This wasn't supposed to be her life. She never wanted to find her daughter or her two younger sons, but Saneca insisted that they be at their wedding.

She didn't want her there especially now that she was married with a child, almost like she was throwing her mistake of getting knocked-up at 13 back in her face. She hated her children she wanted to get abortions for all three, but her mother and Seneca wouldn't let her. She detested all her children ever and couldn't be happier when she left them on the steps of the orphanages in the middle of the night.

She quietly cleared her throat and Cato looked up. He scowled at her and got out of the bed careful not to wake Clove or Aliah. "What are you doing here?" He asked harshly and the baby started to whine in his arms.

"My fiancé wanted me to give this to _our _daughter" Enobria said holding out the wedding invitation. Cato scowled at her and snatched the invitation.

"She got it now get lost" Cato said. He stuffed the invitation into his pocket and walked back towards the bed.

"Don't I get to meet my granddaughter?" She asked knowing that it would piss Cato off.

"I don't want you near Clove or my daughter" Cato said and shut the door in her face.

* * *

Peeta sat on the windowsill, looking over the city. The whole house was asleep but he couldn't sleep knowing Madge's heart was broken. He knew he should have told her. It would have caused her less pain if he told her right after he found out than her find them in the act.

"Couldn't sleep?" Katniss asked and sat across from him on the huge windowsill. Her hair was down, Peeta had never seen her hair down because it was always in her signature braid and he thought she looked even more beautiful.

"Yeah" he said. It's all he could say it was like he was in a trance.

"I keep thinking about Madge. I feel bad because gale is my brother and I was the one who set them up in the first place." Katniss said.

"I know how you feel" Peeta said. "I walked in on them once. I was going to tell Madge but…" Peeta trailed off. He wasn't sure how to explain how he threatened him and persuaded him to keep it a secret was a good thing.

"He threatened you didn't he?" Katniss asked. He looked at her and nodded. "I saw him kiss her once. He threatened me and said it would be in Madge's best interest to keep it a secret. This wasn't the first time he'd done this."

"Really?" Peeta asked surprised. Gale was the last person he expected to do something like this because he was so protective of his sisters. He seems more like the guy beating up the guy than the one doing it.

"Yeah, he cheated on three girls at the same time once. It got so bad we had to move. He swore he would never do it again and after the fire he promised again. He's so full of shit" Katniss said playing with a loose strand on her sweater. "And now he's disappeared and Prim wants to know where her older brother is and I can't tell her. She needs to be able to trust him." Katniss said starting to cry.

"Oh, Kat, it's ok" Peeta said wrapping his arms around her and she cried into his shirt. Katniss never cried not even when her parents died. She always had to be strong for Prim and for herself. She looked up at Peeta and put her lips to his. It only lasted a second before she ran back into her empty room and cried.

**A/N: Peeta and Katniss kissed! Yay! I was going to do that in a few chapters but now is good too. And welcome little Aliah Elaine Hadley. I used that name in my other stories, but I thunk their kids would have odd names like that. Foxy has a self harming friend now. Will he be enough for her to stop? And then there will be Enobria and Saneca's wedding. I need a Thresh and Johanna date so if you have a suggestion on what they could do please tell me.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Johanna slammed her back hard against the wall to avoid the lasers flying towards her. Thresh was close behind her. "Laser tag, best date ever" Johanna smiled breathing heavily.

"Knew you'd love it" Thresh bragged before shooting a small child.

"Only if we win, otherwise consider yourself a single man" Johanna smirked and ran into the mist shooting people as she went.

Thresh and Johanna walked threw downtown, hand-in-hand, after kicking butt in laser tag. "I'm glad we won laser tag" Thresh smiled.

"Why, so you wouldn't die alone?" Johanna asked jokingly.

"No" Thresh chuckled. "So I can do this." He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

"I just kissed him!" Katniss said and buried her head in her hands. "I wasn't thinking straight!"

"I know, Kat" Clove said putting a converting hand on her friends shoulder while feeding her newborn baby.

"What do I do now?" Katniss asked. She hadn't gotten any sleep since she had kissed Peeta two days ago.

Clove sighed. She had no idea why all her friends came to her for relationship advice, but none the less had taken them all in when they were sobbing on her doorstep. "I would admit your feelings for him." All the color drained from Katniss' face and Clove went on "he likes you, Kat, he likes you a lot and it's a mystery why he hasn't already told you how he felt."

"I don't want things to change, Clo" Katniss said. "I want to be with him, but I'm not ready. I'm still not over…" Katniss trailed off. Clove was the only one that knew about Katniss' previous boyfriend. They had dated since freshman year and he broke up with her a few days after the death of Katniss' parents.

"Oh, Katniss" Clove said pulling Katniss into a hug being careful not to crush the baby between them. "Maybe you shouldn't say anything about it. I'll have Cato talk to Peeta and everything will go back to normal."

Cato groaned. He was 'sleeping' on the couch next to Clove. "I don't want to talk to the wainker" he said and Clove whacked the back of his head. Katniss laughed lightly and got up to leave as Cato and Clove hadn't been left alone in the three days since they had their baby. "Thanks, Clo" Katniss said and gave her friend a small hug and walked out of the apartment.

"I hope you don't have any boy troubles, Ali" Clove said to her daughter. Clove laughed as the baby gave her a look that said 'I'm not even a week old, pace yourself, woman.' "I am so sleep deprived."

* * *

"Go fish" Henry smiled and Foxy pulled a card from the messy pile that sat on Henry hospital bed. "Do you have any fours?" the little boy asked and shook her head. Henry took a card from the top of the pile and asked Foxy the question he had wanted to ask since she wandered into his room a week ago "why do you cut?"

Foxy set her deck down on the plastic mattress and looked at the skinny boy, his pale blue eyes boring into her own emerald green ones. She patted down the few strands of brown hair that stuck out and looked at the freckles sprinkled across his nose.

"My mom left me and my dad when I was five because she didn't love me and my dad. My dad was always drunk and he would hit me, when I was seven he called social services on himself and I was moved to an orphanage. I was never happy and when I was 16 I started," she said still stroking Henry's short brown hair. "Now you better eat your lunch if you want to go home soon" she said and gave Henry a fake smile.

She handed him the tray of steaming hospital food and fiddled with the chain around her neck as he ate. On the silver chain was a ring, her mother's wedding ring. Her father had given it to her one of the few times he was sober after her mother fled. She didn't know why, but she never took it off. It was the only thing she had taken from her terrible childhood home.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Henry started to speak. "I guess I had a good life. My mommy and daddy loved me, but I was never happy. I just started doing it and making myself throw up after dinner. I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop. My mommy and daddy brought me here and told me what I was doing was bad" Henry said and lifted a small spoonful of what looked like rice into his small mouth.

"Do you want to stop?" Foxy asked and the little boy shrugged. _He probably doesn't even know what he did wrong _Foxy thought as she watched the little boy eat. "I do. I think we should both stop."

Henry smiled at her, a genuine smile and nodded. Foxy smiled. "We'll spit shake on it" Henry said spitting into his palm and holding it out to Foxy. She too spat into her hand and they shook on it, promising to each other to stop.

* * *

Clove paced the main room as she read the invitation over and over. "Why would they want me there?" Clove asked.

"I don't know, but you mom didn't look like she wanted to be there at all" Cato said, leaning back in the recliner with his eyes closed as his daughter slept on his chest. "I think we should go."

"Why?" Clove would have screeched if Aliah weren't asleep in the same room.

"We were invited and maybe they wanted to get to know you," he said.

Clove sighed and plopped onto the couch. "It just seems so… weird" she concluded.

Cato opened his eyes and sat up making sure the Ali wouldn't fall. "I don't know. Clove, but if I had a family I'd go."

Clove got up and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "You do have a family, Cato, it's not the family most 19 year olds have, but I know you wouldn't trade it for the world" she smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "If it makes you happy I'll go because I love you."

Cato smiled. "I love you too" he said and kissed her again.

"And we love you too, Ali" Clove said taking Ali from Cato and kissing her forehead. _I have the best family in the world. _Cato thought as he watched his gorgeous wife hold his beautiful daughter.

**A/N: Like, OMJ, guys. Henry is killing me. I have an image of a cute little boy in my head and I'm like crying. My Thresh and Johanna date was pathetic! I am a failure! Damn, I'm really depressed today :(. Ali's cute though. **

**Do you know what I don't get? I only got like 3 reviews last chapter, but when I threatened you all I got like 13! Why can't I get that many every chapter? If you don't get any reviews it feels like no one reads your story and it's really discouraging. Even like 'Great chapter! Update soon!' is great because it's what gives us inspiration to write. So please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys. I finished my story Secret Princess (fast I know) and I'm just telling you guys so you can go and read it. *Wink* *wink***

Chapter 16:

"What if he's here, Jo?" Madge asked grabbing her best friends arm and holding her back. It was her first day back at school since she caught Gale cheating on her. The school had gotten into trouble for having two students having sex during a school even so the whole student body was aware about the situation.

"Madge, I will beat his ass then the rest of the school will beat his ass" Johanna said. The whole school knew what Gale had done to sweet, innocent Madge and no one (except for Cashmere and her group of followers) hated it. The school board even demanded that he would be kicked off the football team, but Coach wouldn't allow it anyway. "He hasn't even been to school since the Monday after homecoming and he got a master ass kicking. He's not coming anywhere near you" Johanna reassured her.

"It's not him hurting me that I'm worried about" Madge whispered and Johanna barely hurt it. She stopped and turned towards her best friend, she placed both hands on her shoulders and forced her to look her in the eye.

"There is no way Gale, or any guy, is going to hurt you like he did again" Johanna said. "Now c'mon or we'll be late to class." Johanna looped her am with Madge's and literally dragged her to their first period class.

Johanna sat down in her regular seat next to Thresh and Madge went to talk to Delly. "I think I'm going to introduce her to my Blight" Johanna said staring blankly at the chatting blond girls. Thresh laughed. Blight was Johanna's cousin and was a total softy and a hapless romantic, in other words, Madge's perfect match.

"That just might work" he chuckled and Johanna kissed him to shut him up.

* * *

Foxy walked into the room and saw Henry sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed. The nurses had told her that he didn't get a lot of sleep and not to wake him so she simply sat down in the chair next to his bed.

_He looks like Marvel when he was that age _Foxy thought watching the small boy sleep. She was right they had the same color hair and their faces looked similar, but it was almost impossible for this little boy to be Marvel's brother. Especially since he came from what sounded like a happy home.

"Finch?" he asked opening his pale blue eyes. Whenever she looked into them she felt like he was looking into her soul, seeing every time she cut behind his back or when she forced herself to throw up just to punish herself for she didn't even know what.

"Hey, Henry" she said putting a fake smile on her face. She felt like if he knew she cut behind his back he wouldn't want to see her anymore and she knew that would break her. "I have a birthday present for you" she said handing him the small bag.

Henry perked up. He hadn't had any visitors that day and didn't expect any so he was quite excited to see what Foxy had gotten him. He opened the bag and threw the tissue paper out of the bag and pulled out a toy airplane. It was a blue N.A.S.A jet. It was an old mottle and he could tell it was played with many times already, but it was perfect to him. He had always wanted to be a pilot.

"Sorry it's not much. It's all I could afford" Foxy apologized, but Henry attacked her in a hug.

"It's the bestest present anyone ever got me. Thank you" Henry said and Foxy hugged him back and said.

"Your welcome, little buddy."

* * *

Finnick walked into Annie and Foxy's room only wearing his swim trunks. "Oh my God!" Foy yelled as soon as Finnick's shirtless figure walked into the room. "What the hell Finnick!" Foxy screamed pressing a pillow to her face and trying to erase the mental picture.

"God, Fox, calm down. You know you love it" Finnick smirked leaning against the doorframe like the badass he wishes he were.

"Finny!" Annie squealed jumping into her boyfriend's arms and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Hey, babe" Finnick said. "Get your suit on. I have a surprise for you."

Annie squealed once again and got ready. They were at the beech and in the deep blue ocean less than an hour later.

"That was a fun day," Annie said after swimming in the ocean for hours. Both her and Finnick loved to swim. They even met on the swim team.

"It's not the end" Finnick said and took a gold bracelet out of his backpack. It was a shimmering gold chain with a dolphin charm and a charm in the shape of an A.

"Finnick, it's beautiful," Annie gasped.

"Not as beautiful as you" Finnick said putting the bracelet on her wrist and kissing her cheek. "I love you, Anne."

"I love you too, Finny" Annie said.

* * *

Peeta watched Katniss from across the room. The conversation he had with Cato still fresh in his mind even though it had occurred a few days before. He didn't get what guy would want to break up with Katniss. She was prefect: her hair, her eyes, her smile, and her personality. She was perfect to him and he couldn't imagine anyone who thought otherwise.

Peeta watched her get up to answer the door as the door bell rang and thought he was so lucky to have the perfect girl like him back and wish she would just change her mind and come running into his arms, but that wasn't the case.

When he watched Katniss open the door and saw a tough looking guy with a bunch of roses kneel in front of her and beg her for another chance and heard her say, "Yes, Thorn, yes." He knew it was to late. He knew he would never have a happy ending.

**A/N: That chapter sucked -_- and I bet I'll get a bunch of reviews saying other wise *wink* *wink* but next chapter will be better because a lot of… drama will happen. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: LIKE OMJ GUYS! I AM SO FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW LIKE OMJ! THE HUNGER GAMES IS ON INSTANT NETFLIX! IM WATCHING IT RIGHT NOW LIKE OMJ! I AM SO DAMN EXCITED! EXCUSE ME WHILE I FRICKEN DIE!**

**I just realized I didn't put a disclaimer so here it is. I don't own anything it all belongs to Suzanne Collins and not me. Now excuse me while I die. **

Chapter 17:

Peeta banged on Cato's door and Cato opened it. "What the hell, man?" Peeta yelled.

"What?" Cato asked closing the door behind the fuming Peeta. He was a bit shocked by Peeta randomly barging into his home.

"You told me Katniss likes me!" Peeta yelled.

"Yeah and she does. Can you please not yell because Ali and Clove are sleeping in the other room?" Cato said.

"Sorry" Peeta sighed falling onto the couch. "I'm just really mad."

"I figured" Cato said sitting down next to him. "Why are you here again?"

"Last night Katniss got back together with her ex-boyfriend" Peeta said and Cato gawked at him.

"Are you kidding? Do you know why they broke up?" he asked shocked.

"Why would I kid about this and no?" Peeta asked burying his head in his hands.

"He was dared to date her for a month from one of his friends and then fond out Katniss' family had a lot of money so they dated for almost a year. Then when Katniss' parents died Katniss, Prim and Gale lost most of the money to pay of debts and shit so he broke up with her," Cato said.

"Wow" Peeta said. "I wonder what he wants now."

* * *

"This isn't going to be any fun" Clove said as Cato handed her their sleeping daughter. Ali looked adorable in a navy blue dress with a matching bow in her raven-colored hair.

"How do you know that?" Cato asked grabbing Ali's diaper bag and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"Because I look terrible and everyone will just say 'oh, you're the kid they had at 13'" Clove scowled.

Cato threw his arm over her shoulder and led her into the almost full building where the ceremony was being held. "You look beautiful. Everyone's going to be looking at you instead of the bride and no one is going to say that" he reassured her.

Clove looked down at the red dress she was wearing it was tight and she felt like her breast were going to pop right out. Her body had changed a lot since she had the baby and she had become very self-conscious. "I guess your right," she said and they sat down in one of the back rows.

Out of the few weddings Cato and Clove had actually gone to, this one was the worst. Mostly because Enobria looked like she would have ran if Seneca wasn't holding her hands tightly. Clove was relived when it was finally over, but then there was the reception.

"Ali looks tired, maybe we should go" Clove suggested.

Cato gave her a look as he held his daughter who was wide-awake and playing with his tie. "She is wide awake, Clove" he said and Clove gave him a pleading look. Cato grabbed her hand and dragged her into the elevator that took them to the reception area.

"So how is the elevator life treating you?" Cato asked the man in charge of the elevator. He looked about 20 and this was probably the only job he could get.

"It's full of ups and downs," he said. He and Cato high-fived and Clove did a faceplam saying something about men and their stupid ways.

"You are such a loser," Clove said as they walked out of the elevator and into the room where the reception was being held.

"But that's what you love about me" Cato said as they sat down at their assigned table. She rolled her eyes and Cato kissed her cheek as the room steadily filled with people. Two boys sat down at their table where their name cards were placed. Both boys had shaggy raven-colored hair and mud brown eyes with a pale complexion.

"So how are you related to the bride and/or groom?" the older boy asked the younger one.

"I'm their kid," he said and Clove's head snapped towards him.

"I'm her daughter" Clove said at the same time as the older boy said, "I'm their son."

"Well, that escalated quickly" Cato said but the three other people at the table were to in shock to hear him.

"So we're all…?" the younger boy asked and Clove and the older boy nodded. "I did not expect this," he said under his breath.

"I'm Bay" the oldest boy introduced after a long awkward silence. "They had me when they were 15 and "reconnected" with me about six months ago."

"I'm Sage. They had me when they were 18 and apparently our parents didn't know how to use a condom" the younger boy said and his older siblings chuckled.

"I'm Clove this is my husband Cato and my daughter Aliah" Clove introduced. Bay and Sage gave her weird looks and she quickly changed the subject. "I was raised in an orphanage. Where did you guys grow up?"

"I was in foster care," Bay said.

"Seneca actually raised me until I was three" Sage said. "He wanted to keep me and she didn't so they broke up, but he was so lost without her. Then when I was three she came back and I was left on the closest orphanage's doorstep."

"Me to" Clove said and high-fived Sage.

"And you call me a loser" Cato said shaking his head slowly.

"So you guys are married?" Bay asked unsurely.

"Yep, I am the luckiest man on earth" Cato said wrapping his arm around Clove's shoulders.

"And you have a daughter. I should probably kick your ass, but I've only known she's my sister for like two minuets" Bay shrugged.

"She's so cute" Sage said tickling his niece and Ali giggled. "Of coarse she is. She's related to me!"

"Oh God" Bay said pinking the bridge of his nose while Cato scoffed and Clove slapped the back of his head and calling him conceded and a few other choice words.

"How old is she?" Bay asked.

"A little over three months" Cato said giving Ali a huge raspberry on the cheek and she giggled.

"So what about you boys. Got any girlfriends?" Clove asked doing a funny dance with her eyebrows and making a weird face.

"Eww no! Ever heard of cuties?" Sage said his voice a few pitches higher.

"I have a girlfriend," Bay said slightly blushing. "She's not in foster care so I'm not sure it's going to last" he said sadly. He had been moved around a lot in his 17 years of foster care and it's only a matter of time before he is moved away from the one girl he actually loved.

"If you really love each other, it'll work out," Sage said placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder. He was a jokester, but often had his moments of wisdom. Lol, no he doesn't.

"Says the boy who thinks girls has cuties" Clove said and then starting poking him. He let out a high-pitched screech and fell back in his chair. Everyone at the table laughed including Ali.

Cato's phone started to ring so he handed the baby to Clove and left the laughing table. Clove watched him answer his phone and his grin was replaced with a sorrowful expression. He hung up and came back to the table. "Clove, we have to go," he said sadly.

"Why?" Clove asked a bit scarred. She could tell he was holding back tears which means something really terrible has happened.

Cato took a shaky breath and said "Foxy attempted suicide."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

_"Foxy attempted suicide."_

Everyone (including Thorn) sat in the waiting room of the hospital in a dead silence. Foxy had jumped off a bridge and the doctor said it's a miracle she is even alive. If a ship captain hadn't seen her jump and rescued her soon after she would definitely be dead.

No one said a word until the unexpected ran into the hospital waiting room. "What are you doing here?" Peeta asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Better question is what is he doing here?" Gale yelled pointing his finger at Thorn who sat comforting Katniss.

"I'm here comforting my girlfriend" Thorn said.

"Girlfriend!" Gale fumed. "And I have a right to be here, Peeta, Foxy was my friend too!"

"You stooped being her friend and all of our friend ever since Madge walked in on you and Cashmere at homecoming! We hate you!" Johanna yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me? I'm not the only heart breaker here! Thorn broke Katniss' heart and your all on my case for cheating on Madge!" Gale defended, but there wasn't much for him to defend since he did something un-repairable.

"You are so full of bullshit," Katniss said quietly. "What he did was one thing and he apologized, but you… you did something way worse and none of us will ever forgive you so just get out!"

Everyone started yelling and it was pure chaos with everyone in the waiting room watching the skeptical. "Quiet!" Marvel yelled and the whole room fell silent. "This isn't going to help, Foxy" he said tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie" Annie said and embraced the crying Marvel. He cried into Annie's shoulder as Cato and Thresh led- more forced- Gale out of the hospital.

"I can't do this, Ann" Marvel cried and Annie pulled away from him to look him in the eyes.

"Marvel Ogden Stone, if anyone can do this it's you. You are driven, funny and everything Foxy needs right now. She might not know it, but she loves you. You are what she needs right now. You can do this" Annie said encouragingly and kissed his cheek. "We all love you, Marvel, and we believe in you."

"Thanks, Ann" Marvel said quietly.

Everyone froze when the doctor walked into the waiting room. "Who are the relatives of Finch Emerson?" the doctor asked and the whole group raised their hands. "That explains her suicidal issues," the doctor murmured.

"What was that Doc?" Johanna asked giving the doctor a warning look.

"I was just saying you can go in now," the doctor said a bit scared of Johanna and her menacing look.

The whole group all but ran into Foxy's hospital room. They all huddled around her bed, Marvel taking the seat next to her bed, and looked down at their friend. Her face was as pale as a sheet- most likely from all the water she had inhaled- making her hair look way redder than it really was. She was extremely skinny and her fingers were colder than ice. She had a breathing tube in her nose and thankfully her heart rate was perfectly normal.

"Thank God she's ok" Marvel said running a hand threw her fire red hair and taking her cold hands.

* * *

Marvel sat still holding Foxy's hand. Thankfully he had rubbed some warmth into her hands. He sighed when her eyelids fluttered slightly, signaling she was going to wake up, but she didn't. She had done that many times and it was stressing out Marvel.

"Why don't you kiss her?" a little girl asked. Marvel gave her a look and she wandered farther into the room. She only looked to be four years old and was in a hospital gown. Her arm was in a cast and her head was bandaged, but other than that she looked fine.

"What?" he asked surprised. She shuffled into her room and pulled herself up onto Marvel's lap.

She put her thumb in her mouth and looked up at Marvel. "Kiss her. You look like you love her so if you kiss her she'll wake up" the little girl said.

Marvel pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. He felt a connection with this girl, similar to the one Foxy felt with Henry. "There's only one problem," he said sadly and the girl gave her a confused look.

"What's that?" she asked putting her thumb into her mouth.

"She doesn't love me," he whispered and the little girl looked him in the eyes, they had the same hazel brown eyes.

"It won't hurt to try," she said. Marvel placed the little girl on her feet. He leaned forward and put a small kiss on her lips. The two held their breaths for a minuet, but Foxy didn't wake. She sighed and boosted herself back onto Marvel's lap. "So what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Marvel Stone," he said holding out his hands.

"I'm Avery Stone," she said shaking his hand. He was startled for having the same last name as the random girl that walked into his friend's hospital room.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"Mommy and Daddy left me alone at home and didn't come back for a wealy long time. I didn't eat and I fell asleep while walking down the stairs. Mrs. Jopy heard me crying and she took me here. I have to go to Trinket's Orphanage after this" she said quietly, her eyes wide.

"Did your parents want you?" he asked and she nodded sadly. "My parents didn't want me either. I used to live at Trinket's. It's very fun."

Avery looked at Marvel. She squinted her eyes and gasped. "Your Marvel" she said and Marvel laughed.

"Yep that's my name" he chuckled glad that she could take his mind off his unconscious want to be girlfriend.

"No, no. Your Marvel" she tried again, but hopped off his lap when he laughed again. "Stay here, I'll be right back" she said and ran out of the room. She came back a second later holding a picture. She took her place in Marvel's lap and handed the picture to Marvel. "I found that on the floor in Daddy and Mommy's room."

Marvel looked at the picture and recognized himself from when he was five. "Did she say who it was?" he asked.

"She said it was my brober, but he died. You don't look dead," she said.

Marvel laughed at Avery's comment and looked at her again. "You're my sister?" Marvel asked and the Avery nodded furiously. "You just made one of the worst days of my life one of the best." He smiled and Avery captured him in a hug.

* * *

_Foxy walked into the hospital and took the elevator up to the third floor, as she did everyday to see Henry. She walked out of the elevator, but was shocked when she reached Henry's empty room. _

_She watched the nurse fold the blanket that used to lay on Henry's bed. _He must have been moved. _She thought. "Excuse me, but where is Henry Kopper? What room was he moved to?" she asked._

_The nurse turned around and Foxy could see she had tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry, sweetie" she said placing a hand on her arm. Foxy tore out of her grasp._

"_Where is he?" she asked a harshness in her voice that she didn't even expect. _

"_He's dead, sweetie" the nurse said. _

"_No, he's not!" Foxy yelled and the nurse captured her in a hug. She thrashed around in her grasp, but finally calmed down and cried into the nurse's shoulder. "How did he die?" she asked her voice barely over a hoarse whisper. _

"_He committed suicide this morning. He overdosed himself on prescription drugs while the doctors weren't looking. I am so sorry" the nurse said and Foxy pulled away and ran out of the room. _

_She ran and ran. The words 'he promised' and 'we spit shook on it' echoing around in her head. She didn't know where she was running to until she stopped at the edge of a bridge. She took a deep breath and decided what she wanted to do…_

_She jumped._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Shush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingjay. If that mockingjay won't sing, everyone will be sad because that means I have to sing" Cato sang very out of tune as his daughter laid in between him and Clove. Clove was asleep and Cato was trying to get Ali to, but of coarse she wouldn't.

"You really suck" Clove murmured and Cato rolled his eyes. "But your song was cute" Clove smiled.

"I try" Cato chuckled. "Why don't you sing?" he asked. Clove opened her eyes and gave Cato a look as if saying 'are you serious?' "C'mon, she'll love your voice" Cato said and Clove looked down at the baby. She was staring right at her.

"Fine" Clove caved not being able to stand the two pairs of icy blue eyes staring at her. "But I'm not singing your stupid song."

"You said it was cute" Cato defended a little offended.

"Yeah, I lied" Clove shrugged. Cato gasped quietly and whacked Clove's arm playfully. Clove smiled and started singing a song Katniss had taught her while she was pregnant with Ali. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A soft bed of grass, a soft green pillow" Clove sang. Cato was almost hypnotized by her voice. Clove always refused to sing except for a few occasions so Cato took advantage of being able to hear her beautiful vice. "Here is the place where I love you." Clove finished and poked Ali's nose at the last line. She giggled slightly and waved her hands in the air.

"I told you she'd love it" Cato smiled and took her hand. "You should sing more."

"Haha, no" Clove said.

"C'mon, it got her to go to sleep. I could never do that," Cato said. "She loves you more than me."

"No, she doesn't" Clove reassured him. "You can get her to stop crying like that," Clove said snapping her fingers for emphasis.

"Yeah, but whenever you're around she smiles and giggles," Cato said.

"She does that when you're around too," Clove said.

"Maybe we just have a really happy kid," Cato suggested kissing Ali's forehead.

"Yeah" Clove yawned and closed her eyes settling into a comfortable position.

"Good night, little Clover, I love you" Cato whispered kissing her cheek. Clove murmured that's nice before falling asleep. Cato chuckled and settled into a comfortable position and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Foxy opened her eyes slowly, making sure her eyes adjusted to the early after noon light. Even after being unconscious for three day she was still thinking ahead. She looked around the hospital room, oblivious to where she was, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I'm not dead," she whispered looking at her scarred pale hands before breaking into uncontrollable sobs. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to return to the cruel world her parents accidentally brought her into.

She didn't hear or see the nurse barge into her room, but hear her calls for a doctor. She felt the nurse by her side, trying to comfort her. That's not what she needed though. She lashed out, hitting the nurse and screaming useless things at her. She did the same to the rest of the people who tried to help her; it was only Marvel's soothing voice that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"You're ok," he said soothingly brushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes. "No one is going to hurt you" he reassured her sliding his hand into her own trying to give her a sense of security.

"Marvie" she whispered hoarsely, tears still dripping down her cheeks, before her eyes closed again and she fell into unconscious. Marvel watched in horror as the doctor pulled the long needle, that was no doubt full of sedates, out of her skinny arm.

"Why did you do that? She was perfectly calm!" Marvel yelled lunging for the doctor who sedated his love, but Thresh held him back knowing what Marvel could do.

"She wasn't calm and she won't be for a long while" the doctor scowled. "I've worked with these _people_ before" he said disgusted with both of them. He had worked with many suicidal patients before and they disgusted him. He thought they shouldn't be helped and was part of the reason Henry is dead.

"Don't talk about her like that" Marvel said threw gritted teeth.

"C'mon, Marv," Thresh said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It'll be a while before she wakes up" he said attempting to drag his friend out of the room.

Marvel turned around and walked out of the room, knowing if Thresh didn't stop him he would have done something he'd regret. He stopped in the doorway and looked back, looking the doctor right in the eyes. "I swear to God, if she dies you'll be next" he threatened before walking calmly out of the room and letting sadness over take him.

_Please find the will to live, Finch _he thought. He knew if she didn't there was no way he will.

* * *

"Why are you walking so slow?" Johanna yelled dragging Madge threw the mall, causing a few of the other shoppers to stare.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Madge defended. Johanna was practically running, dragging her along behind her and Madge didn't exactly want to be there anyway.

Johanna stopped and turned around to face the blond. "I might have a date with Thresh," she whispered.

Johanna could see the tears in Madge's eyes and she had to remind herself that she was doing the right thing. "And why do I have to come?" Madge asked, not hiding the hurt and anger in her voice.

"I might have set you up with someone…" she trailed off.

"I'm not ready for a relationship, Jo. Gale and I just broke up" Madge defended.

"6 months ago."

"What?" Madge asked surprised.

"You and Gale broke up the month before Ali was born and she's almost five months old. He hasn't said a word to you. You have to move on," Johanna said exasperatedly. Madge was surprised to say the least. Johanna couldn't even her and Thresh's anniversary, how would she remember the day Madge had found Gale having sex with Cashmere at homecoming? "You really think I'd forget the day my best friend's heart was broken?" Johanna asked.

Johanna grabbed her arm once again and dragged her to the food court where thresh was standing with a tall boy who looked to be 18 with jet-black hair and kind hazel eyes. "Hey, boys" Johanna said.

"Hey" Thresh said giving her a peck on the lips before introducing the boy to Madge. "Madge, this is Blight, Jo's cousin. Blight, this is Madge, the girl I've been telling you about."

Blight smiled and shook Madge's hand. "You are much prettier than Thresh described you," he said and Madge blushed.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"C'mon I'm starving!" Johanna said loudly dragging all three of them to one of the restaurants.

Throughout the date Madge tried to distance herself from Blight, but he was too nice to be ignored. Madge could tell she was falling for him and she resented herself for it. She still thought deep inside that Gale would come to his senses and come back to her, but it wasn't until the end of the "date" that she forgot about Gale.

He had walked her to her car and said "I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too" Madge said not lying completely. She would have loads of fun if Gale weren't plaguing her every thought.

"Hopefully I'll see you again" he grinned and Madge simply smiled and got into her car. She watched him walk away and felt something inside her- a longing feeling. She already missed him. _Maybe I can give him a chance _Madge thought and smiled at the thought.

If only she knew Gale was watching the whole time…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Marvel sat in the chair next to Foxy's bed, his little sister asleep in his lap. Avery was finally released from the hospital and wanted Marvel to take her to her new home and she wouldn't leave without meeting Foxy.

He gasped when he saw Foxy stir slightly and her emerald eyes fluttered open. "Hey" Marvel whispered. Foxy blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the bright lights. Her bottom lip quivered slightly and Marvel placed his hand on top of hers. "Stay clam, Foxy. You can't get sedated again," Marvel said quietly, but a few tears still appeared in the corners of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"What happened?" she asked her voice cracking.

"You jumped off a bridge," Marvel said wanting so badly to hug and kiss her, but he had no idea what emotional breakdown would occur if he did that. "Some guy with a boat was nearby and he brought you here" he explained rubbing small circles on the back of her hand and hiding his own tears.

Foxy closed her eyes, taking deep, shaky breaths trying to control her thoughts, but they kept trailing back to the small, brown haired boy who took his own life. She opened her eyes and gave Marvel a pleading look. "Will you lay with me?" she asked.

Marvel laid Avery down on the chair and slid into the bed next to Foxy. He wrapped his arms around Foxy's waist. She buried her head into Marvel's chest and allowed herself to cry. Marvel kissed the top of her head. "You're ok, Finch, you're ok. Let it out."

Foxy looked up at him, her emerald eyes glistening with her tears. "Marvel" she said and Marvel looked down at her. "I love you," she said quietly before burying her face into his shirt and crying her broken heart out once again.

* * *

Thorn searched threw Katniss' dresser draws. "I know she has some somewhere," he murmured, pouring out the contents of an overstuffed draw onto the bed. He sifted threw the contents and chucked one of Katniss' knick-knacks across the room.

"N, no, no" Thorn whined sinking onto the bed and burying his head in his hands. "I need it, I need it," he whimpered.

He saw the jewelry box in the corner of the room. He bounded across the room and opened the box before he sifted threw the necklaces and bracelets before finding the big wad of cash at the bottom of the box.

"Thank God!" he said tears welling up in his eyes. He grabbed the money and sprinted out of the room, without an ounce of regret about stealing all of the money his girlfriend and her family has left.

* * *

Clove sat on the floor flipping threw a magazine and watching her daughter while Cato made dinner in the kitchen. "I have successfully made lasagna!" Cato exclaimed as he pulled the pan out of the over.

Clove looked up towards the kitchen and laughed when she saw Cato doing his signature happy dance. "Must be good" Clove laughed and Cato stopped dancing.

"Hell yeah it is!" Cato exclaimed running over to Clove with a plate of lasagna. "Taste" he said, shoving the fork loaded with lasagna into hr mouth.

"It's really good" Clove said, her mouth stuffed with food. She took the plate from Cato's hands and continued eating it as Cato pulled Ali into his lap.

"You want some, Ali?" Cato asked in a baby voice.

"She doesn't have teeth," Clove said, but it was barely understandable threw the loads of lasagna in her mouth.

"Doesn't mean she can't have some of her father's wonderful cooking" Cato smirked putting a small piece of cheese in his daughter's mouth. "Isn't that yummy?" Cato asked before putting a huge raspberry on her cheek.

Ali giggled and Clove finished her plate of lasagna, handing it back to Cato. "Get me some more" Clove said.

"What's the magic word?" Cato asked and Clove rolled her eyes.

"Please get me some more, oh great one" Clove asked, smiling sweetly.

"Only 'cause you asked so nicely," Cato said sarcastically, handing Clove their baby and walking to the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Cato called, "Get the door!"

Clove groaned and got up from her comfortable seat on the floor to answer the door. "What the hell, Sage?" Clove asked surprised to see her youngest brother crying in he hallway.

"Clove…" Sage cried and Clove wrapped her free am around her brother and lead him inside. She sat him down on the couch and called to Cato to bring a lot of lasagna.

"So what happened?" Clove asked, rubbing circles in her brother's back.

"Seneca and Enobria came to the orphanage and…" Sage trailed off and Clove crushed him in a hug.

"Shh" Clove said. "They wouldn't. They can't."

"But they can, Clove!" he yelled pulling away. "They can snap their fingers and I'm their kid again!"

"That's not going to happen" Clove said and the doorbell rang again. "There is no way they will adopt you, ok? It's just a new marriage stage, they'll get over it and you'll never have to see them again," Clove said brushing a few tears off his cheeks as the doorbell rang again. "God dammit, Cato get the door!"

Cato hurried and opened the door and none other than a distressed Bay cam barging in. "You have no idea what they did!" Bay yelled and Clove groaned while Sage curled up into the fetal position.

"Seneca and Enobria tried to adopt you and I regret giving you my address. Now calm down and sit" Clove ordered and Bay sat down in the recliner.

"What do we do?" Bay asked.

"We fucking die!" Sage yelled.

"You're not going to die. Enobria doesn't want kids. They're not going to adopt you, ok? You'll be fine" Clove said, pulling Sage out of his fatal position. Than the doorbell rang for the third time that day. "Why am I so fucking popular?" Clove yelled and her brothers smiled.

Cato's mouth fell open when he opened the door and saw his mother-in-law and father-in-law at the door. "Hello, Cato" Seneca said warmly.

"Glad we're on a first name basis now" Cato said and Enobria scowled at him.

"Are you going to invite us in?" Enobria asked rudely and Cato turned his head to see just Ali sitting on the couch. He guessed that Clove, Sage and Bay were hiding behind the couch.

"Sure?" Cato said, but it came out more of a question. He moved to the side and Enobria and Seneca entered the room.

"Aliah has gotten so big!" Seneca exclaimed, picking up his granddaughter. When he picked her up he was reminded of the first time he held Clove. The unconditional love he felt and the heartbreak when he went to Enobria's house two mornings later and found her gone.

"Six months, feels longer though" Cato chuckled trying to be civilized, but internally cursing Clove and her brothers for hiding.

"Where's Clove?" Enobria asked wanting to avoid talking about her very illegitimate granddaughter and sitting down next to her husband on the couch.

"Lamaze classes" Cato said slowly. He was never good at thinking up excuses, that's what Clove was for.

"She's pregnant again?" Enobria asked.

"Yeah… we're like rabbits," Cato said. Cato knew Clove would kill him after her parents leave. "So what brings you here?" Cato asked trying to break the tension.

Enobria and Seneca exchanged glances. "We are going to adopt Clove" Seneca said.

"What!" Clove screeched and bolted up from behind the couch her parents were sitting on.

"How long as she-?" Enobria started pointing behind her at her daughter, but Clove cut her off.

"You want to adopt me? You want to take me away from my husband and child?" she yelled.

"It won't be forever, sweetie, just until your 21" Seneca said.

"I'll miss the first three years of my daughters life! I'm 19 years old, you can't drag me away from my family!" Clove yelled.

"We will be your family. Me, your mother, Bay, and Sage" Seneca said and Clove simply rolled her eyes.

"We will never be a family!" Clove yelled. "I want to stay with my family and, news flash, Bay and Sage don't want to be adopted! We like our lives the way they are and if you adopt us you'll just wreck them" Clove said calming down.

"How do you know Bay and Sage don't want to be adopted?" Seneca asked.

Both boys stood up and said "Hi."

They both gasped as the boys made their way around the couch to stand with their sister. "Is this true? You don't want to be a family?" Seneca asked.

"No" Bay said. "We don't want to live with you, but maybe we could start over."

Enobria stood up and stomped out of the room. Seneca looked at his children, tears in his eyes. "We'll think about it" Seneca said and followed his wife out of the room.

"We should go" Bay said grabbing his brother and pulling him out of the apartment.

Clove picked up Ali from the spot on the couch where Saneca put her and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, Ali. Your mommy is staying right here," she said kissing Ali's head again. She had no idea how she would be able to live without Cato and her baby girl.

Cato wrapped her arms around Clove and Ali. "I'm not letting them go anywhere, Clover" Cato said and gave Clove a passionate kiss.

Clove kissed him back and smiled when he pulled away. "I love you, Cato."

"I love you too, Clover" Cato said giving her another kiss. "Now can we have some lasagna? I'm starving?" he asked and Clove laughed and dragged him to the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Foxy sat up in her hospital bed, eating a bowl of ice cream. She was finally allowed to eat solid food, but hadn't spoken since she had woken up. She looked up from her chocolate ice cream when Haymitch and Effie walked into her room, solemn expressions on their faces.

"Hello, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Effie said, sitting on the edge of her bed and stroking her fiery red hair.

Foxy shrugged. She hasn't really had emotions since she had woken up and attacked her doctor. She came to the conclusion that they put anti-depressions in her morphine drip, but she couldn't live on those forever.

"Um, Finch, Haymitch and I have come to the decision- please understand that this is the most important and hardest decision we have ever made" Effie said, tears welling up in her deep brown eyes. "We decided to send you to depression rehabilitation."

Tears started to well up in Foxy's eyes- apparently not even anti-depressants could soften this blow. She couldn't leave. Everything she needed to heal was right here in Panem, not in some rehab center in some far away city. "No!" she screamed, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes. "I want to stay here, please let me stay here!" she begged, breaking Effie's heart.

She thought of all the children in her orphanage as her own and everyone looked up to her as a mother. She filled in for every lame mother that couldn't take care of her child and the one's that never got chance and she loved every second of it. That's why this decision broke her heart, even though it was the right thing to do.

"It's all we can do, sweetie" Effie said, trying to calm the hysterical girl in front of her. "Please understand," she begged as a doctor ran into the room, stabbing Foxy's arm with a needle full of sedates. "It's all we could do," she whispered, crying as Haymitch led her out of the room.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Cato called; walking threw the door of his home.

"Hey" Clove called from the kitchen. "How was job hunting?" Cato had been looking for a job because his inheritance was running low.

"Boring" Cato said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah" Clove sighed. "Can you get Ali. I still have to feed her?" Clove asked turning around in his arms and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"I have to do everything!" Cato exclaimed and Clove laughed, pushing him out of the kitchen.

Cato chuckled walking into the living room. He picked up his daughter giving her a raspberry on her stomach. "Hey there, princess."

He straightened out her shirt, reading the yellow words embroidered on the light pink shirt: I'm going to be a big sister. Cato grinned, bounding into the kitchen and dropped Ali into her highchair before wrapping his arms around Clove and spinning her around.

"Are you really pregnant?" Cato asked.

"Yeah" Clove grinned and Cato pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Thorn sat outside the run down shack in he middle of nowhere. The shack was about 20 minuets outside town and no one had been there in months. It was the perfect place to do what he had to do.

He jumped onto his feet when a white SUV pulled up in font of him. His hands started twitching when the familiar blond stepped out of the driver's side door.

"Where is it, Gloss?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he could handle being without it much longer. It had been three days since he last had some cocaine.

"Gale has it. Calm down" Gloss said. Since Gale started sleeping with his sister his father had him trained in the family business: drug dealing.

Gale then walked up to them, holding a small plastic bag of the white powder Thorn craved so badly. Thorn reached for it, but Gale pulled it out of his reach. "Pay up" Gloss said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Thorn pulled his wad of cash out of his pocket and all but threw it at Gloss before reaching out for the bag of cocaine. "Give me the damn bag, Gale!" Thorn yelled, distress easily detectable in his voice.

"Is that my sisters' money?" Gale asked. He had totally abandoned the only family he had left, but he still needed to know if his little sisters were ok. "Is that my sisters' money!" he repeated louder.

"No" Thorn lied easily. He didn't feel bad at all or stealing the three hundred dollars, but he needed the cocaine.

Gale narrowed his eyes, but nonetheless handed him the bag. Thorn waited for Gale and Gloss to get back in the SUV and drive away before digging into the bag of the white powder.

* * *

"I'm not ready for this, Johanna" Madge exclaimed, pacing back and fourth across her living room.

"I thought you liked him" Johanna said, flipping threw one o Madge's mother's magazine. Madge and Blight have been on a few dates (Gale present at all of them, but none of them knew) and it seemed like they went nicely.

"I do, but…" Madge trailed off.

"What!" Johanna basically yelled. She wasn't exactly in a good mood, but then again she never was.

"I feel like I'm betraying Gale" Madge said so quietly that Johanna barely heard it.

"Gah!" Johanna yelled. She was prepared to kill Gale, that son of a bitch, back at the beginning of the year for hurting Madge so badly and wanted to kill him more now for making Madge fell guilty for his mistake. "He was the one who betrayed you, Madge. He's still fucking the shit out of Cashmere so you can be all cute with Blight" Johanna said.

That did something to Madge. That one sentence changed her- for better or for worse no one could really decide. She smiled and exclaimed, "I'm going to call Blight and were going on a date!"

"There you go, Madge! There you go!" Jo exclaimed and high-fived Madge.

Madge got out her phone, staring at Blight's number. "Will you call him for me?" she asked sweetly.

"GAH!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is late, but I was really busy and remember that all the stuff I said here is made up by me for the sake of the story. Yeah, I'm that creative. Lol, no I'm not. **

Chapter 22:

Clove stood in the foyer of the adoption agency building, her daughter clutching onto her. She was barely seven months old and she knew that her mother could be taken away from her. "It'll be ok, baby" Clove whispered, moving her daughter slightly so she wasn't resting on her five-month pregnant stomach.

"This is stupid. They can't adopt us, right? Right?" Sage asked, fumbling with the string of his sweatshirt.

"Us for sure, but Clove…" Bay trailed off. After the age of 18 you can't be adopted, but your birthparents could still get custody. It's very rare and with Clove being a mother and a wife it was very unlikely that she would have to live with them.

"Enobria has money. They'll probably bribe the judge" Cato said crossing his arms over his chest and falling down next to the boys on the plastic bench.

"Aren't you just a bundle of joy?" Sage said sarcastically.

Cato scowled and snapped, "at least your family isn't being tarred apart."

"Shut up!" Clove snapped and all three of the boys shut up.

It wasn't until hours later that Enobria came stomping out of the room and Seneca followed behind her, sulking.

"Not jinxing anything but-" Sage said and Bay clamped his hand over Sage's mouth.

"Don't say another word" Cato said tightening his grip around Clove's huge waist.

"There's the judge, there's the judge" Bay said, grinning and almost jumping out of his seat.

The judge walked up to them and asked "You the Crane kids?" They nodded and the judge looked them over thinking this was the weirdest family he had ever laid eyes on. "I'm sorry, but your parents couldn't get custody."

Everyone cheered and the judge walked away, confused. "We're still going to be a family" CAto said happily.

"We're still going to be a family" Clove repeated.

* * *

"Marvie! Walk faster!" Avery complained, clutching onto her brother's back.

"We're a block away, Avery, calm down" he laughed. They had gone on a walk because Marvel had to get away from the depressing place he had called home for 12 years. His love leaving for rehab after just admitting her love for him was making his already suckish life terrible.

"I don't wanna miss her!" Avery whined.

"You're not going to miss her, dude" Marvel said, placing his little sister on the ground and handing her the crutches that were propped up against the house.

Avery hurriedly crutched up the stairs and threw the front door. Avery panicked when she saw the tall, unfamiliar man standing in the living room and the group of orphans hugging and saying goodbye to Foxy.

"Ms. Emerson, we have to go" an unfamiliar man in a suit informed the crying Foxy. She nodded and tried walking towards the door, but was blocked by Avery.

"Don't go" Avery cried. She had grown close to Foxy in the past week they both had been at the orphanage. Avery thought of her as her older sister- and she hopped she would be.

"I have to, sweetie" Foxy said sadly. She kissed her head and pried the little girl's arms from around her waist.

Foxy walked towards the front door. She could feel all the eyes of the children she considered family boring into the back of her head, but all she could concentrate on was Marvel. She fell into his arms, crying a bit- they were both surprised they weren't sobbing.

"Shh" Marvel whispered, burying his head in her hair, making sure to remember the watermelon scent of her fiery hair. "We'll see each other soon, ok? You'll get batter soon and I'll see you again really soon."

Foxy took a shaky breath and looked up at him. "you'll write right? And call?" she asked and Marvel nodded.

"Everyday" he said and the man butted in again.

"We have to go" he said and Foxy reluctantly pulled away.

Foxy blinked away tears, giving him a peck on the lips before walking out the door behind the man. "I love you" Marvel said before she walked threw the door.

She turned around in the doorway, a small, sad smiled on her face and replied "I love you, too."

* * *

Katniss sat on the love seat next to Thorn. Thorn's arm was wrapped around Katniss' waist and Katniss was half asleep on his shoulder. Thorn heard a small ding, signaling he had gotten a text.

"Katniss" Thorn said, bobbing his shoulder slightly and waking Katniss. "Kat, babe, can you get my phone?" he asked, gesturing to his pack sitting on the floor near the door.

"You get it" Katniss said, throwing his arm off her and giving his a shove. Thorn rolled his eyes, but got up and retrieved his phone.

He opened up his front pocket and took a double take when he saw the bag of white powder next to his phone. _Thank God she didn't get my phone_ he thought grabbing his phone, zipping up his bag and hurrying back to Katniss.

* * *

"Good night, Madge" Blight smiled pulling away from their magical kiss.

Madge blushed and said, "Goodnight." She opened her front door and ducked inside. She shut the door. She leaned against it and sighed, reminiscing over her wonderful night. She couldn't help but compare it to the dates she had with Gale, but this date was 100% better.

Her phone rang and she answered it dreamily. "Hello" she said, her voice light and airy.

"Yes! The date was a success!" Johanna yelled into the phone speaker.

Madge laughed. "It did."

"Tell me about it!" Johanna commanded and Madge retold the magical story of her and Blight's date. How they had gone to an old café, then the park and a ride home on Blight's Harley-Davidson. She enjoyed every minuet of it. "Sounds fantastic" Johanna said a bit sarcastically, but Madge could hear the smile in her voice. "Now I got to go, Thresh is getting inpatient."

"Don't tell her I'm here!" Madge heard Thresh yell and laughed once again.

"Ok, Jo, tell Thresh I said hi and I'll see you Monday" Madge said, hanging up her phone and throwing it on the couch and making her way upstairs to shower before going to bed. As Madge made her way into her private bathroom her phone rang, Gale's number appearing on the screen and an intimidating message being recorded.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Damn, it's already been 23 chapters! There are only like 4-6 left :( I just have to wrap some stuff up, get Foxy home from rehab and BAM epilogue. I'm sad to see it end, but kinda glad it is because I have so many ideas in my head I think I'm gonna explode. I'm also finishing my other story, Abduction. (READ IT!) Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please help, I need ideas for a Blight Madge date.**

Chapter 23:

Foxy sat awkwardly in the group full of anorexics and self-harmers. She starred at her old, red converse trying to block out the sounds of everyone talking. She had only been there three days and hadn't spoken since she left the warmth of Marvel's arms.

"Why are you here, Finch?" one of the counselors asked her. Foxy looked up, not saying anything. "You know the more you talk the faster you get out of here," the counselor told her and she looked down again. "So tell us what's on your mind."

"I just want to go home," she said.

The woman smiled; glad she could finally get something out of her. "Do you have family back home?" she asked and Foxy looked up, not exactly sure how to answer the question.

"I guess so" she shrugged.

"What do you mean?" she asked, glad she could open up Foxy easily.

"My mom didn't want me, my dad abused me and now I live in a house with thirty other kids and have to come here. Life didn't exactly treat me fairly," Foxy said. She just wanted to leave this stupid group and go into her room. The only advantage to having to stay there was having her own room and getting full nights sleep.

"Is that why you cut yourself? To forget bout it?" She asked and Foxy only nodded. "Did anyone try and help you?" she asked and Foxy felt her heart break as Marvel entered her thoughts.

She shook her head vigorously, but a few tears appeared in her eyes. She blinked them away before asking, "Can I go now?"

"Sure" The counselor said getting many complaints from the other patients, but she could only concentrate on Foxy running out of the room. _I'll get you to open up, Finch Emerson, even if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

Madge sat on the grass of the football field with her friends chatting wildly around her, but she couldn't listen. She could only think about Gale. She had finally gotten over him and now he was threatening her to stay away from Blight. It's ironic really, he cheated on her and now he's telling her to stay away from guys as if they were still together.

She looked at his contact, the one thing she had left of him. Her finger wavered over the 'block and delete contact' button. She sighed, but hit the button anyway.

"You ok, Madge? You haven't talked all lunch," Peeta asked her and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm perfectly fine," she told him.

* * *

Gale sat in Gloss' SUV, waiting for Thorn's arrival. He wasn't happy that his sister was dating a drug addict, but he didn't care enough for her to try and end their relationship. If anything it was better for him.

He didn't jump when Thorn opened the door and slid into the seat next to him. "Took you long enough" he said, not looking at the teen, but at the rain pounding hard on the windshield.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting it to start raining" Thorn seethed. Gale rolled his eyes, silently cursing Gloss for getting sick and making him do the days business by himself.

"Whatever" Gale said, turning toward Thorn and snatching the bag of white powder from the secret compartment under the steering wheel. He held the bag in front of Thorn's face, as if giving him the bag of freshly made cocaine. Thorn tried to grab it, but Gale moved it from his grasp before he could. "Wait, little thorn bush," Gale said, knowing the nickname would annoy the hell out of him. "You haven't given he my money."

Thorn looked down at the leather-covered seats and murmured, "I don't have the money."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Gale asked. He knew perfectly well that Thorn didn't have the money and knew exactly why.

"I don't have the money," Thorn repeated louder than before, but still barely over a whisper.

"Than how do you expect to get this?" Gale asked, teasingly.

Thorn looked up at Gale and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have a proposition for you" he said and Gale barked out a laugh.

"And what is that?" he asked, humored. As if he could have a proposition that Gale would be interested in.

Thorn scowled as Gale teased him. "You give me a whole batch, no charge, and I tell you everything about Madge and Blight's relationship and dump your sister" Thorn said and Gale was surprised. It was a pretty good deal, but he could think of a better one.

"Good trade," said Gale and Thorn grinned until Gale added "But not good enough." Thorn opened his mouth to protest, but Gale cut him off by adding, "How about you keep dating Katniss and start working for us. We need a new brewer and you would get an unlimited supply of any drug you make" Gale suggested.

"I'll take it!" Thorn exclaimed and Gale chuckled.

"You might want to hear the rest of the terms," Gale said and Thorn nodded, telling him to go on. "All you have to do is tell me everything you know about this Blight person and burn the orphanage down," he said and Thorn's eyes widened upon hearing the last request.

"That would kill tons of kids," he said and Gale shook his head.

"No one will be there. It's just to scare my sister and her idiot friends. To show them I'm still there. Gloss and I have been planning this for a while and we just needed someone on the inside" Gale explained and Thorn processed what Gale had just told him. "So are you in?"

He thought for a moment, finding there were more positives than negatives. "I'm in."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Thorn wandered around the house, trying to find the place Gale had described to him, the place to hide the bomb. He wandered to the back of the house and finally found the spot he was looking for.

It was a small vase, it's bright pink and surrounded by picture books. He flipped threw the books, seeing they were filled with pictures of past orphans and the years they were brought to the orphanage and weather they were adopted or not. He noticed there weren't many until he came across the picture of Cato as an infant. He shut the book and looked over the cards next to the book. The cards were from previous orphans, adopted and not, they were mostly birthday cards to Effie or thank you cards for raising them.

He placed them on the table, sighing heavily. _Why does she even have these?_ He asked himself. He looked around and noticed the thick dust on the floor and walls. He concluded that he was the first person back there and years.

He slid the bomb carefully into the vase. It would only explode if someone hit a button on the remote, but still didn't want to blow up along with the old house. He arranged everything just the way it was and walked back to the front of the house, hopefully no one noticed his absence.

Peeta threw his clothes into his suitcase. His 18th birthday was the next day so he was moving out the next day to live with Marvel and Finnick. "Where are you going?" Katniss asked, flopping onto Peeta's bed and causing his neatly folded clothes to fold over or fall off the bed.

"Finn and Marvel's place. I get to share a room with Little Feathers until I can afford my own place" Peeta said, bending down and throwing his clothes into his suitcase.

"You're moving out!" Katniss exclaimed. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She knew how when someone moved out you saw less of him or her and she wasn't sure how she would deal with seeing less of Peeta.

"That's what you do when you turn 18" Peeta said sarcastically.

"You don't have to right away. Marvel stayed here for a month after he turned 18" Katniss said.

"Because he didn't have any inheritance and he'd still live here if Finnick didn't get an apartment" Peeta explained. "My parents left me everything, but a house so I'm also moving I with Finnick."

"Than I wont get to see you" Katniss said quietly.

"You'll see me at school, Katniss. I'm not just going to disappear like Gale" he said and zipping up his suit case.

Katniss looked down and murmured, "But I want to see you everyday."

"Why?" Peeta asked.

"You weren't supposed to hear that" Katniss said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I did. Why do you want to see me everyday?"

Katniss looked down at the ugly carpet. It was odd because that was the only room in the house without hardwood floors. "I think I like you. Like, like-like you" Katniss said quietly and Peeta looked at her, shocked.

"What about Thorn?" he asked, he tried not to smile, but there's still a chance that she likes Thorn more than him.

"We broke up yesterday when he was hanging in the back of the house and standing me up" Katniss said sadly. "Luckily I like you more than him."

"What are you saying?" Peeta asked.

"You wanna go out with me?" Katniss asked and Peeta wasn't sure what to say. He had been in love with this girl since the moment he saw her and she ripped his heart out countless times.

"Yeah" Peeta said, not able to let down this opportunity.

"I'm not sure if I can do this" Finnick said, his head in his hands.

"Do what exactly?" Cato asked, watching his daughter play in the sandbox. Finnick- in the middle of an emotional crisis- followed Cato to the park.

"Purpose to Annie" he said and Cato gasped.

"You're going to purpose to Annie!" Cato said excitedly.

"I-I don't know" Finnick stuttered.

"How do you not know?" Cato asked. "Are you considering purposing to Annie or have you done it and not told your _married_ best friend until you started freaking out about it?"

Finnick rolled his eyes, "I haven't yet, but… she dropped a hint about marriage and I thought about it and…"

"You liked the idea" Cato smiled. "So what's stopping you?"

"She can stay no or we could get a divorce" Finnick said. "I can't loose her."

Cato sighed, his friend was a piece of work. "Remember when Clove told me she was pregnant and I was freaking out?" Finnick nodded. "You took me to this park and we sitting right here" Cato said pointing at the park bench they were sitting on. "You grabbed a baby and held it right in front of my face. Do you remember what you asked me?"

"Isn't this baby cute?" Finnick repeated.

"And I said, 'mine and Clove's baby will be cuter' and I loved her ever since" Cato said, smiling at his daughter playing with other babies.

"What does that have to do with me?" Finnick asked and Cato stood up, grabbing the woman in front of him by the shoulders and spinning her around to face Finnick.

"Isn't this woman pretty?" Cato asked. The woman was indeed beautiful with long golden hair and sparkling green eyes. She had a nice figure and perfect skin.

"Annie is 1000 times prettier" Finnick said. The woman pulled away, slapping Cato and Finnick across the face.

"Hey, aren't you two the ones that tried to steal my baby like two years ago?" she asked and both men's eyes widened.

"We got to go" Cato said running away from the woman, grabbing Aliah as they ran. The woman yelling after them that they were kidnappers.

"I swear to god, if you chicken out or have sex on my couch, floor, or anywhere in my apartment I will kill you" Clove warned tying Finnick's tie.

"Thanks, Clove" Finnick said, clenching and unclenching his sweaty hands. He jumped when he heard Annie's light knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Clove said, walking towards the front door and threw it open to reveal Annie in a skintight red dress.

"Clove, why aren't you dressed?" Annie asked. Clove had invited her over and told her they would go out for a girl's night, just the two of them.

"I'm sorry I lost track of time. Come in and sit down. I'll be ready in a few minuets" Clove said going into her bedroom as Annie took a seat on the couch.

Finnick then stumbled into the room. "Finnick?" Annie asked.

"Hey, Ann" Finnick said.

"What are you doing here, and looking so nice?" Annie asked and Finnick took a deep breath, running his hand threw his slicked back, copper colored hair.

"I have to ask you a question" Finnick said. He kneeled down in front of her and pulled the velvet box out of his pocket, opening it.

"Annie, I love you a lot. I can't picture my life without you so… will you marry me?" he asked and Annie jumped into his arms and passionately kissed him.

"Yes" she said and Finnick slid the ring on her finger before kissing her again.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted you to know I'm going on vacation next week (Thursday to Thursday) and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update. Not to mention there are only two or three chapters left (depending on how long I want to make them) the next chapter is going o be suspenseful!**

Chapter 25:

Foxy sat on her bed at the rehabilitation center, just thinking. Thinking about Marvel mostly. She hadn't been able to talk to him in a week, she hadn't talked to anyone so her phone privileges were taken away, but she knew he had called everyday.

The familiar counselor walked into her room, sitting down in the bright pink chair- that reminded her so much of Effie. "Are you going to talk to me?" Foxy asked after a few minuets of Cecilia, the counselor, just staring at her.

"I was hoping you'd talk to me," Cecilia said, spinning herself in the swivel chair. She was quite childish and was one or two years older then the oldest child at the facility. Cecilia had gone to the rehab facility when she fell into depression at 16 after giving birth to her son. Her parents had no idea about their only daughter being pregnant and her boyfriend had left her. She was alone with a small, sickly baby. No wonder she had fallen into depression. Her friend sent her here and they got her back on track. She had started working there to try and give back and she had.

"What am I supposed to talk to you about?" she asked and Cecilia shrugged.

"Whatever you want."

"I want to go home," Foxy said and Cecilia nodded.

"You have a boyfriend don't you?" Cecilia asked. "Another orphan, hmm?"

"His name is Marvel. I denied the fact that he loved me because no one ever loved me and I was already in depression. I couldn't get my heart broken again," Foxy said.

"What do you mean by get your heart broken again?" Cecilia asked. Finch seemed like the type of girl who would rather spend lunch studying in the library than flirting with a bunch of boys.

Foxy sighed, clutching a bed pillow to her chest. "My dad. He said he'd sober up and come back for me after he served his year in prison. I waited for three years for him to come and get me but he didn't even call. Then Henry committed suicide. He was a sweet little boy who I met at the hospital while my friends were having their baby. He was in there because he cut and was anorexic. He was the only person who understood me and then he died. After that plus my depression I couldn't take a chance with Marvel."

Cecilia nodded. "You said your friends had a baby? Did that make you more depressed?"

Foxy shook her head. "She's to adorable. She's actually one of the only things that could cheer me up," she said, grabbing the framed photo of her dresser and handed it to Cecilia. It was a picture of all her friends at what looked like to be a birthday party. "She's the baby and her dad is holding her. You can easily tell which one her mom is."

"Which one's Marvel?" Cecilia asked.

"The one with the little dark skinned girl sitting on his lap" she said. She had looked at that picture for hours, remembering back when she was home and happier. Trying to remember what it was like to be a family- well, her idea of a family.

"He's cute" Cecilia smiled. "You know the more you talk the faster you get to go home," she said still looking over the picture. She could tell that all the orphans in that orphanage are a family.

"How much talking will that take?" Foxy asked.

"First you have to admit you have a problem-" Cecilia said just to be cut off by Foxy.

"I did that."

"Than you have to talk about your past and why you started cutting or whatever your problem is."

"I did that too."

"In a group or in a private session" Cecilia said.

"Well, won't you coming in here and me telling you everything count as a private session?" Foxy asked and Cecilia shook her head.

"None of the official bone heads know I'm in here" Cecilia said. "I do a bunch of stuff here that aren't exactly protocol. I think I can write a recommendation for you though and we can do private sessions together. I think I can get you home and seeing a home rehabilitation counselor in two weeks, but that's only of you cooperate and talk."

"Really?" Foxy asked and Cecilia nodded. She had made deals like this with tons of other patients and that's what makes her the best counselor at that rehabilitation center.

"I don't lie to my patients" Cecilia said. "So you want to?"

"Yeah" Foxy smiled, the first time she smiled in the month she had been there. "Can I have my phone privileges back?"

"Only if you talk to your boyfriend" Cecilia smiled before walking out of the room. She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Cato and Clove sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, waiting for their seven-month ultrasound. "When did you get so fat?" Cato asked and Clove whacked him with her magazine. "What! You weren't that fat 10 minuets ago."

Clove rolled her eyes. "You know as my loving husband your supposed to say I haven't gained a single pound since _you_ impregnated me and that I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen."

"If you become any more beautiful you, everyone that looks at you would be blinded by your beauty" Cato said and Clove rolled her eyes.

"Sure" Clove said and went back to reading her magazine.

"I am being one hundred percent serious right now," Cato said. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and no one will ever compare to you besides Ali, but that's because she looks almost exactly like you. She is going to be fought over when she's a teenager, just like you were" Cato said and Clove laughed.

"I wasn't fought over" Clove chuckled. "You were the only guy that's ever noticed me."

"No way" Cato said. "Brutus and Gloss were both head over heels in love with you. I was just lucky enough that you choose me." Clove rolled her eyes, but still blushed.

"Clove Hadley" Dr. Bogus called and Cato helped Clove up and they walked into the ultrasound room. "So, Clove, how are you doing?" Br. Fred Bogus asked.

"Great, he or she won't stop kicking. Especially when I'm trying to sleep," she said as Cato untied and took off her shoes. She couldn't reach, or see, her feet over her swollen stomach. She stepped onto the scale and the doctor wrote down her weight.

"That's a good sign," Dr. Bogus said. "124 pounds, also a good sign. Onto the table" he directed and Cato helped her up.

The doctor lifted up her shirt and squirted the light blue gel onto her stomach. "This never gets old" Cato said as his baby appeared on the screen. "He's beautiful" Cato said and looked at the doctor, no reaction. "She's beautiful?" he asked.

"You aren't getting the sex of the baby out of me, Cato," the doctor said. "Clove doesn't want to know, you aren't going to know."

"Clovie" Cato whined and Clove shook her head.

"That's what you get for calling me fat" she said and Dr. Bogus hit the back of Cato's head.

"Never call a pregnant woman fat" Dr. Bogus scolded before he tuned to Clove and telling her sweetly, "Your baby is perfectly healthy, just keep doing what you're doing."

Cato helped his wife off the table and helped her put her shoes back on while Dr. Bogus went to get their ultrasound picture. "That man hates me," Cato said.

"That's nice" Clove said before she kissed him. "I like you though. That's all that matters" she smiled before kissing him again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Effie sat in the passenger seat of her bright pink car, Peeta in the drivers seat, as the trailed the orphanage bus with extra lounge. All the children (with the exception of Prim and Rue, but we'll find out about that later) were going on vacation that week for a special 50 year anniversary of the orphanage being open.

Effie jumped as her cell phone rang. She still wasn't used to the device and only a handful of people had her number. "Hello?" Effie asked into the receiver.

"Hello, Effie, it's Cecilia from the Rehabilitation Center. I'm calling on behalf of Finch" Cecilia said, her voice giddy with excitement.

"Oh, hello, dear" Effie said. "Is Finch alright? You said you would call if there was a problem or she's coming home."

"She's coming home!" Cecilia exclaimed and Effie squealed.

"Oh that's fantastic!" She exclaimed, but soon fell into spades pair when she realised she wouldn't be at the orphanage that whole week and there was no way she could come back to get her. "But I won't be home" Effie said sadly.

"That's no problem" Cecilia said. She was to happy that Foxy made a full recovery that she was willing to bend the rules. "As long as you have someone over 18 to sign for her and a safe place for her to stay."

Effie thought for a moment before thinking of Cato and Clove. Who else would she even send her with? "I do! When will she be coming home?"

"Tomorrow at around eleven, sorry for the late notice but Finch couldn't wait to get home" Cecilia said.

"It's fine, dear" Effie said grinning wildly before they said their goodbyes and hung up. Effie turned towards Peeta, a huge grin on his face and she repeated, "Foxy's coming home!"

* * *

Clove felt at home as she sat on the orphanage steps in between Marvel and Finnick as they waited for Foxy to arrive. Marvel was grinning madly and basically jumping from excitement while Finnick sat there indifferently, making faces at the twelve month old baby on his lap.

"Look who I found. Two stow aways" Cato said, dragging Rue and Prim out if the building.

"A stow away is when you sneak onto a boat. We stayed home so technically were just two sneaky thirteen year olds" Rue corrected and Cato rolled his eyes.

"Someone's a smart ass" Cato said and Prim spent no time before retaliating.

"Donkeys are actually quite dumb, goats are smart though."

Clove, Finnick and Marvel laughed as Cato's face turned bright red. "I can't wait till Ali is old enough to sass her dad" Marvel laughed.

Cato just rolled his eyes. "Just get your stuff you're staying at our place" Clove said and both girls complied.

"So we have supper mom and ok-ish dad" Finnick laughed and Clove snickered as Cato slumped onto the steps.

They all stopped laughing at the sulking Cato as Marvel jumped up, pointing down the street at a black car. "She's here!" He yelled and bounded down the three stores to the curb.

The first thing Foxy did after stepping out of the car was run into Marvel's arms. "I missed you so much" Foxy whispered as Marvel held her.

"I missed you too" Marvel said planing a kiss on the top of her head.

Foxy pulled away, whipping a stray tear off her cheek and gave Marvel a small peck on the lips. "Enough of the sappy romantic stuff."

"Yeah, that's more Finnick and Annie's thing" Marvel agreed, but he never removed his arm from around her waist. Clove signed the paper and they chatted in front of the old brick building. They talked about all the things that Foxy had missed during her three months of rehab and all that had happened to her.

Gale sat in the SUV with Gloss and Thorn, waiting for the right moment to blow the orphanage up. They didn't know Prim and Rue were inside and Finnick, Foxy, Cato, Clove, Marvel and Ali were standing in front. Other wise Gale wouldn't have flipped the switch and watched the top of the building blow off.

The four teens flew backwards when the building erupted into flames. Cato, Finnick, and Marvel jumped up, barely affected by the blast.

"Prim! Rue!" Marvel yelled and Finnick pushed Ali into Foxy's arms before following Marvel into the building to save the two thirteen year olds.

Cato rushed to Clove side, her face was pale and she winced as Cato helped her to sit up. "Are you ok?" He asked and Clove nodded before wincing in pain and grabbing her stomach.

"I'm fine" she breathed, but Cato could tell she wasn't. Cato looked down and saw blood staining Clove's jeans.

"You are not fine, Clove!" Cato yelled as Finnick came running out of the building carrying an unconscious Prim, both of them were badly burned and Finnick barely made it to the curb before passing out. Marvel was close behind him holding a crying Rue. They weren't in any better shape than Finnick and Prim.

"Cato!" Foxy yelled, spinning around, her green eyes becoming wider when she saw Clove's bloody jeans. "Call an ambulance!"

**A/N: lol, you all probably hate me. Oh well. I wrote this in like an hour on my iPad on a beach in Hawaii. Be proud guys! And do t you just love that cliffhanger. I know I do! I don't know when I'll be updating next but I get home from Hawaii on Thursday morning so... I don't know. Anyway have fun thinking about that for a few days. There's only like two chapters left! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: in this chapter there is some doctor stuff so just remember Im not a doctor and I don't have a doctor here that I can ask about this stuff. I'm also way to lazy to google it so... Yeeeeeaaaaah. I was crying like the whole time I wrote this so you better enjoy it. It's not sad per say I'm just depressed cuz it's almost over. Hope you enjoy it and don't cry to much. **

Chapter 27:

Foxy sat in the hospital waiting room holding the crying Aliah in her arms. Five if them were hurt. When Clove flew backwards after the explosion the impact if her back hitting the ground had caused her to go into labor, two months before her due-date. Cato was with her.

Marvel and Finnick on the other hand had suffered third degree burs when they went into the fire. It was likely that they would live, but both men had to go into surgery. Prim had also suffered third degree burns, but hers were so much worse than her saviours and her life was hanging by a thread.

Rue was the worst by far. Her body was covered in terrible burns and all the skin on her right leg was burned off up to the knee. She had also hit her head when trying to get out of the building and the doctors believed she had a brain bleed. Her likelihood of surviving was in the smallest percentile that she might as well be deemed dead now.

Foxy had been sitting in the plain white room for over three hours when Cato wandered in and sat down next to her. He was wearing scrubs and tears were running down his cheeks, telling Foxy that the birth of his child didn't go well. "What happened?" Foxy asked, her voice hoarse.

"It's a boy" Cato said, burying his head in his hands. "Clove had to have a C-section. His lounges aren't fully developed and Clove lost a lot of blood. They don't know if either of them will be ok" Cato sobbed and Foxy rubes circles in his back. Her tears finally escaped her own eyes when he asked, "Did you hear anything about the others?"

"They're all in surgery. Finnick and Marvel will live, but Prim and Rue..." She trailed off and Cato sobbed harder.

They sat there crying for no one knows how long before a doctor came into the room. "Are you Finch Emerson?" The doctor asked and she nodded. "I'm doctor Stevens, I conducted your friend Marvel's surgery. It was a success and he's fine, as well as your friend Finnick. They're both going to live" he said. Both teens sighed in relief, but it was quickly forgotten when they remembered the two girls.

"Do you know about Prim and Rue?" Foxy asked hopefully and the doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry no. As far as I know they're still in surgery."

Foxy nodded, "Can I see Marvel?" She asked and the doctor nodded. She handed Ali to Cato, knowing he wanted to stay there in case there's any news about Clove or his son, and followed the doctor to Marvel's room.

"He might wake up soon, but were not sure. Also don't touch his skin, we had to replace most of it" the doctor warned and Foxy nodded. She walked to Marvel's bedside, siting down in the chair next to it.

"Looks like that tables are turned now, huh Marvie?" Foxy asked a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I just got home and now home isn't even there" she sighed. The orphanage had burned to the ground, nothing salvageable in the ruins. No one knew what would happen to the 20 children that were residents there, but Foxy hopped they wouldn't all be separated. None of them could take that.

She pushed Marvel's charred bangs off his forehead. His skin was blotchy, some spots red, others pale white and some patches his normal skin tone. She assumed that all of the terribly damaged areas were covered or reconstructed to prevent from infection. Finnick probably looked similar. "You're an idiot, a heroic idiot, but an idiot all the same" she said referring to how he ran into the burning building to save Rue. "But you're my heroic idiot."

* * *

Cato sat in the waiting room, Ali asleep in his arms as he went over every possible outcome of his situation. The baby dying and Clove (and possibly himself) falling into depression or his and Clove's marage falling apart. Ali and her brother growing up without a mother or, God forbid, him having to raise only Ali by himself.

Thousands of terrible, outcomes flooded threw his mind until Dr. Bogus walked into the waiting room. "Are they ok?" Cato asked, fear coursing threw his veins.

"Surprisingly, they are both fine" Dr. Bogus said and Cato sighed in relief. "She is in room 197. Please be quiet, she is with your son." Cato hugged him, much to the doctor's displeasure, before sprinting down the halls and into the operating room, but he suddenly stopped in the doorway. Clove looked so small in the hospital bed and her skin was a ghostly white. He cautiously walked towards them, Clove's brown eyes on the little baby boy in her arms.

Cato slipped into the bed next to her, his free arm wrapping around her shoulders. She leaned against him, to weak to sit up on her own. That's when Cato finally got a look at his son. He looked exactly like his father except for the patch of black hair on his head. His skin was pale, like his mother's, and he had a breathing tube in his nose. "I named him Carner. I knew you love that name" Clove said, her voice was weak as well as her smile.

Cato smiled and put a kiss on the top of her head. "That's the perfect name" he smiled. "He's beautiful."

"We just make beautiful babies" Clove said looking affectionately at her daughter and son. Clove couldn't belibe she was actually here, holding her son and watching her daughter asleep in her husbands arms. It all seemed like a dream, but the constant pain in her back confirmed that she waactually there, in the prefect moment.

Cato chuckled and Clove closed her eyes, soon falling asleep along with her daughter and son. _I have the best family in the world_. Cato thought as he looked at his sleeping wife and children. _My life can't get any better than this._

* * *

Effie ran into the hospital, Katniss and Annie close behind her. Foxy had called Effie and told her about the orphanage bursting into flames and she immediately drove home. Katniss and Annie insisted to come since Finnick and Prim were severely injured.

Effie ran up to the desk. "How may I help you, mam?" The receptionist asked as Effie caught her breath.

"I need to see Primrose Everdeen, Rue McZee, Marvel Emeralds, and Finnick Odair" Effie said and the woman typed the names into the computer.

"Im sorry but Primrose and Rue are still in surgery. Marvel and Finnick have recently gotten out of surgery. They are in room 321 and are welcome to visitors" she said. As soon as the room number left the woman's mouth Annie had ran. She needed to see Finnick and make sure he was alright. She didn't know what she would do without him, especially since she found out she was pregnant.

Yes, Annie was pregnant. She had found out that morning and had called Finnick a few times to tell him the news, but he never answered. Now she knew why. She knew she couldn't raise her baby without Finnick especially when the daemons came to torture her or she was in one if her moments of pure insanity.

She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Finnick's snores from the room 319. She ran into the room and saw Foxy asleep, her head laying on Marvel's chest and Finnick asleep on the other side of the room. "Finny!" She exclaimed and fell into the seat next to his bed.

"Ann?" Finnick asked, rubbing his eyes. Foxy was right. He did look like Marvel with the patches of new, old, and burnt skin across his body. "You're not supposed to be back until next week" he stated.

"I know" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "That's until you almost died."

Finnick raised his scared hand, stroking the side of Annie's face. "I'll never leave yo,u babe. I don't think I physically could."

Annie smiled, placing her hand on top of Finnick's. "I'm pregnant" she stated and Finnicm grinned.

"I know" he said. "Marvel found the test under the sink" he continued when he saw Annie's shocked expression. Before she could reply he pulled her lips down to his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Katniss sat in the plastic chair in the hospital. She was in a full panic and hearing Effie's usually cheerie voice sounding sad and strained as she talked over the phone wasn't helping her at all. Prim had been in surgery for ten hours and they haven't heard anything.

"Effie Trinket?" A doctor asked and Effie immediately hung up her phone. She had to figure out where all the children currently in her care were to go. It was easier said than done, but Rue and Prim's health was her main priority.

"Yes, that's me" She told the doctor and Katniss was at her side in a second. Katniss didn't know what she would do if she lost her little sister, the only family she has left.

"Primrose Everdeen and Rue McZee have just gotten out of surgery. Primrose has a good chance of making it, but..." The doctor trailed off and Katniss went into a pure panic.

"But what?" She yelled and the waiting room fell silent, all eyes were on her. She didn't understand why everyone stared at her. All of them probably have a loved one who's life is in danger or sick.

"Rue doesn't have as good of a chance. Her right leg is almost entirely gone, if she got here sooner there wouldn't be a chance of infection. Also her head was so badly hit and infection sets in we're still not sure if she can physically recover from that hit" the doctor said.

"And if she does recover?" Effie asked. By the tone of his voice she could tell that if Rue recovers she still wouldn't be fine.

"She might loose her memory, hearing, sight, the list goes on. Even if she infection doesn't kill her and the bleeding in her skull stops soon she won't be the same if she lives" the doctor said.

Effie covered her mouth as she cried and Katniss' eyes filled with tears. "Can we see them?" Katniss asked and the doctor nodded. He lead them to the two girls room which were right next to each other and a few doors down from Finnick and Marvel.

Katniss went into Prim's room, sighing in relief when she heard the constant beeping of the heart monitor. She stood at the end of the bad, simply watching her sister's chest rise and fall. Prim's hair was burned short and her skin was blotchy like her saviours. Katniss walked to the side of the bed and placed her hand on her sister's. She was surprised to find it stone cold.

She sat there for a few minuets, trying not to cry and coax Prim to wake up. "C'mon, Prim. Please open your eyes. Please wake up" she said, her tears finally aloud to escape her lashes and slide down her face. "You have to wake up" she whispered before she heard Effie's loud sobs coming from Rue's room.

Effie ran into the room, shaking and sobbing. Katniss, or anyone for that matter, had ever seen Effie upset in the slightest so as Katniss sat at her dying sister's bedside she knew what had happened to the other thirteen year old. "Effie?" Katniss asked, her voice a low whisper and the tears falling faster down her face.

"She's dead! Rue's dead!" She screamed collapsing onto the floor in a blubbering heap. Katniss didn't have anytime to react before the uneven line on Prim's heart monitored turned into a straight line. Doctors and nurses rushed in but their efforts were useless. Neither one of the girl's opened their eyes again.


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: It's the last chapter! 28 chapters! I think I'm going to cry. Yeah, I'm definitely going to cry. I'm really happy this story is over, but I've been writing this for ever and… It's my baby. It's my first real story in my mind. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please write the authors note at the end. **

Epilogue:

15 years later…

"Rose, It's time for you to present your report" Mr. Cinna, the seventh grade teacher at Mockingjay Intermediate School said. Primrose Mellark nodded, taking her place at the front of the classroom.

"My report is about my family" Rose said. "My family isn't exactly normal. I have aunts and uncles and cousins but we are not related. Not by blood anyway. They all had something on common. They were all alone in the world because their parents didn't want them or because they were killed. It all started with a fire and ended the same. The fire that killed my grandparents and sent my mother to Trinket's Orphanage. That's where she met my aunts and uncles and our odd, not so little family was formed.

"I decided to start with my aunt Clove and my uncle Cato. They are the two strongest people I know, having both lived at the orphanage until they were 18. Cato's parents were killed in a car crash when they were taking Cato home from the hospital for the first time. Clove had the most questionable past, being left on the steps of the orphanage in the middle of the night only to have her parents come back looking for her 18 years later. As the story goes the two were in love before uncle Marvel even arrived at the orphanage. They were married at age 18, having their first child less than a year later and four more after that. They never give up, no matter what life threw at them, and they faced it with a smile. The next person I want to talk about is my aunt Annie. She is the bravest person I have ever known and she is without a doubt my role model. She watched her mother's head be severed from her body when she was only eight years old. She was a test-tube baby and had no one to take her in so she was sent to the orphanage. She went crazy after the accident, but she didn't give up. The doctors thought she wouldn't be able to function, but she led an almost completely normal life with the help of her husband Finnick. She has not had a "episode" since her second and last child was born.

"My aunt Finch, or Foxy as we call her, taught me that you can always fix your self. She had one of the most terrible childhoods at the orphanage. Her mother left her and her father abused her because he thought it was her fault her mother left. He was arrested and she was brought to the orphanage when she was seven, after four years of abuse. When she turned sixteen she fell into major depression. She cut, denied help for the longest time, and even committed suicide. Uncle Marvel, being in love with her, tried to help her and she claims he is the only reason she improved. Foxy had fallen into depression a few times and Marvel has helped her out of it. They aren't officially married, but do have a son. Uncle Marvel has always been a late bloomer. Marvel was taken to the orphanage when he was five. His parents had abandoned him in their house. He was found almost dead. My father's parents and two brothers were also killed in a car crash when he was only a little boy. Luckily he wasn't in the car, but didn't have any family to take him in. You already know my mother's parents were killed in a house fire. It took two years for my dad, Peeta, to even work up the courage of asking my mom, Katniss, out on a date. They were married within five years and I was born and my brother three years after.

"My aunt Madge is an interesting character, bubbly, bright, quiet, but could also be really loud. She had dated my uncle Gale. He is my mother's brother and isn't spoken of at all. He had cheated on my aunt Madge and had broken her heart. She is single, most of my family claims that she still isn't over Gale, even though it's been over 17 years. She also isn't an orphan and isn't so close to the family. The same with my aunt Johanna and uncle Thresh. They are traveling the world, fitting both their adventurous personalities. My aunt Prim and aunt Rue are the two girls I couldn't seem to find out much about. I knew they had died in the fire that burnt down the original orphanage. No one knows how the fire was started, but it completely destroyed the house. Over 20 kids had to be moved to different orphanages and foster homes.

"That single even almost tore my family apart. With the death of the two thirteen year olds and the destruction of their home it was a miracle that we are still a big, happy family. It was all because of the happiest member of our family, Grandma Effie. She had been working at the orphanage for over 30 years and is literally the glue that holds our family together. Without Effie I'm not sure how we would all still be together" and with that Rose started her concluding thought.

"As you can see, my family is weird to say the least, but I couldn't possibly love them any more. We have had a lot of ups and downs over the years, but whenever something terrible happens we always manage to start over."

**A/N: I'M DYING! I JUST FINISHED IT! OH MY GOD HOW DID I DO THAT!? Ok, I think I'm calm now, but I am a little teary eyed. I just wanted to thank all of you for reading, following, favoriteing and supporting me. I usually don't even thank you guys, but you people are actually the only thing that kept me writing this story.**

**I also wanted to say I'm starting a new story. I will probably post it tomorrow (or tonight depending) its caller **_Her Walls Came Crashing Down_**. It's Clato centric and I think is going to be good so read it please. **

**THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
